A Midsummer Knight's Dream
by Confusedknight
Summary: Sequel to Much Ado About Shorts. How will our newlywed couple take to married life? It's sure to be interesting with a rogue Lady Knight, revolutionary clothing, snowstorms, lovestruck friends and Baby Meatheads...
1. A Wedding reception

**Disclaimer:** Most of the characters, places, settings etc. belong to Tamora Pierce. However we do own the plot... so discredit/credit us as you wish.

(-**a/n-** Hello again! I've finally gotten round to starting the sequel, **Citrusfruit** is off on another holiday, this time to Rome! Sorry it's taken so long but we've been so busy. I hope that when I start writing I'll have inspiration, because I'm not entirely sure what will happen at the end…this will probably be either 20 or 25 chapters, depending on how it goes. I have to warn you in advance that unless by some miracle our teachers don't give us homework, then uploading will be restricted to weekends… Until the Easter holidays! -grins broadly- Anyways now I'm waffling so I'd better get started…

As always, enjoy and please review! You see I write a chapter, you read, then you review, then I read the review and I'm happy so I write more, and then you read more, then you review more, then I read more reviews so I'm even happier so I write even more, then you read even more… etc. etc. lol!)

**Confusedknight xxx**

**P.s.** If you haven't already read **Much ado about shorts**, I suggest you go and read it before reading this one, as this fic takes up where it left off. :D **Happy Valentines Day**!

* * *

The wedding reception was magnificent, the catering department had worked long and hard on the culinary delights that were being served to the guests, there were mounds of every food you could possibly imagine, from piles of chocolate éclairs to ham and cheese sandwich's, made especially by Alanna. (Please note the guests were giving these a wide berth!) 

There were fountains of champagne, barrels of the realms finest ale, a spectacular bowl of trifle and a wedding cake with four layers complete with two marzipan figurines, which had been coloured and sculpted until they vaguely resembled the bride and groom.

Even as Kel watched, Ben, Dom's five-year-old cousin, dipped his hand into a bowl of chocolate covered nuts, which were about the size of marbles and stuffed some into his mouth, and let the rest fall to the floor.

There was a general hubbub of chatter as people milled around, eating food, socialising and dancing. Halfway through the evening the orchestra stopped playing, everyone stopped talking to focus on Dom and Kel, who were about to cut the wedding cake. In Tortall it was traditional for the bride and groom to share the first slice of the cake, so our couple fed each other crumbs of cake and sticky icing, the crowd cheered.

Perhaps the most eventful moment of the party was when, at ten minutes to midnight, the doors burst open and in flew Neal, as he ran towards Kel, he shouted ecstatically, 'I'm a Dad, I have two beautiful daughters, can you believe it? I'm a …aaah!' Neal, in his excitement had not noticed the chocolate coated nuts on the floor…As though in slow motion, Kel saw Neal trip, fly through the air, and crash onto one of the food tables, his head buried in the half eaten trifle.

He emerged, with cream dripping from his hair, cherries stuck to his forehead and custard coating his face! Everyone burst out laughing, Neal however didn't seem to care, wiping cream and custard from his eyes he continued 'I'm a Dad!'

Kel and Dom rushed over to their trifle covered friend,

'Congratulations, mate!' Said a laughing Dom, 'From now on, I'm going to have to call you trifle head!'

'How's Yuki?' Asked Kel.

'Tired, but exhausted, but she told me to tell you, on no account should you leave the party to see her, but can you save her some wedding cake and trifle…' Neal trailed off looking at what remained of the trifle.

He sighed, 'Ah well.'

Neal skipped off, bowl in hand to scoop up some of the trifle still left in the bowl, and some wedding cake, whilst Alanna congratulated him.

Dom and Kel watched him collect his food order, and return to his beloved wife. The orchestra began to play again and Dom pulled Kel onto the dance floor.

* * *

If Yuki was disturbed to see that her husband now resembled a trifle, she didn't show it. 

'You know Neal, that when I said bring be some trifle, I meant in a bowl?' Said Yuki teasingly.

With a flourish Neal presented her the mixture of wedding cake and trifle.

'My hero.' Said Yuki giggling and tucking into the trifle.

Neal stared at Yuki and realised what was wrong, 'You just laughed.' He stated amazed.

'And what is wrong with that?'

'Nothing, I just meant..' He trailed off.

'I know what you meant. You see Neal, while you were gone, I felt so happy, the happiest I've ever been, yet who would know that if I had to hide my emotions? It seems such a waste of emotion, feeling it, yet not being able to show it. Yes there is a time for hiding what you feel, but now, I'm so happy…' And she pulled him into a kiss.

'I see my son's habits have begun to rub off on you,' said Duke Baird, and seeing Yuki's confused look said, 'You just gave him a speech!'

Yuki began to laugh.

'Neal, precisely why do you resemble a trifle?' Asked the Duke.

Yuki laughed harder.

Neal explained that he had been running, when suddenly the ground moved and he had ended up in a bowl of trifle.

'It could've been worse' he reasoned, 'I could've ended up in the cheese fondue!'

By this time Yuki was laughing so hard, tears rolled down her cheeks, when she had regained control of herself she said, 'That felt so good, like years of bottled up emotion coming out.'

She looked tenderly over to the cot where her two baby girls were sleeping. 'Have I ever told you how much I love you?' She asked.

In reply Neal kissed her again.

* * *

**(-a/n-** Sorry that was a bit short. Happy Valentines Day!) 

Please review xxx


	2. Parenthood and snowstorms!

(-**a/n-**I'm a happy, happy girl! -giggles manically- Reviews! Yay! Unfortunately I have to go back to school tomorrow…but anyways :D I'm happy because I have realised that I have five hours left of free time so I'm going to go on a little fiction writing spree! He he he! ) 

**SarahE7191**: Thanks! You know I do a double take whenever someone says they should be wearing pants, because in England pants are underwear…not trousers…lol! So it made me laugh, because my initial reaction was to think: I should hope she is wearing pants… sorry one of those little things that make me laugh in my hyper mood!

**NealsChick:** Thanks, I'll get some good old K/D fluff in this chapter, last night was more Yuki/Neal.

**imakeladrygirl:** Thankies!

**Drop Your Oboe**: Actually I hate Shakespeare! In English we are doing Taming of the Shrew…I think it is our class that needs taming…lol! The truth is I've never even read much ado about nothing, I just remember seeing it somewhere advertised and it sort of merged with the original idea of shorts to be Much ado about shorts… and did the same sort of thing with the sequel.

**Aly the Spy:** Thanks! I know there were a few mistakes, I spotted them as soon as I uploaded, but couldn't be bothered to change them…don't you find it sooo annoying when that happens ? lol

**me and a half**: never fear Kel/Dom fluff is on its way! If you read Much ado about shorts you will find beaucoup de K/D fluff. (Sorry if you have read it, I can't remember if you had.)

**nativewildmage**: I'LL WRITE IN CAPITALS TOO! AFTER ALL WE ARE FLOATING ON THE ISLAND OF SANITY IN A SEA OF MADNESS ! MUAH HA HA! I'M WAY TOO HYPER! SOMETHING TO DO WITH REVIEWS! -BOUNCES OF CEILING- HE HE HE! THIS IS FUN!

**LandUnderWave**: Yep! I'm back :D Thanks for reviewing :D

**BJ**: Thanks for the review! I can't wait for baby meatheads to start talking, you'll have to wait and see what their first word is … he he he!

**ladykeladryofmindelan:** Thanks!

**Seirien:** Thanks! I know… the weather is awful in England, all I can see out my window is cloud…and cloud…and ooh lookie…cloud.! I'm looking after my friend's dog, and I took it for a walk and got covered in mud from the torrential rain we had last night…omg! I can't believe it, I'm waffling about…WEATHER? I think I could waffle for England…somehow I don't think its an Olympic sport, Have you been watching the winter Olympics ? I have, the athletes are amazing.. Ok I'd better shut up now … too much waffle…

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose**: Reviews sure do make me carry on…I have English coursework to…it's the most evil thing in the world! What's yours on? I finished one about Pride and Prejudice and I'm meant to have done one on: 'Something I feel strongly about.' But what do I feel strongly about…?

Confusedknight xxx

* * *

The party ended at around two in the morning and the newly-weds left hand-in-hand, exhausted. The caterers, eager to get to bed, hurriedly cleaned up and locked the hall, finally at three thirty in the morning, all was quiet in the palace. That was until, in a room, in the East wing of the palace, three people were woken by a cry that split the silence.

The first, also began to cry, wailing and bawling with her sister.

'And so it begins,' murmured Neal, 'The joys of parenthood.'

'Send your daughters to sleep,' mumbled Yuki.

'Before sunrise their your daughters,' replied her husband.

'I just had to give birth to them, the least you can do is to get off of your backside to see what they want.' And with a grunt she shoved Neal out of bed, and he landed on the cold, stone floor of the infirmary with a dull thud.

'Alright.' And he stumbled forward, in the dark tripping over a broom, which had been propped against a chair, they fell to the floor with a clatter and Neal, cursing under his breath, decided it was time to use some light. Bright green fire gathered in his hands, with a wiggling motion, he detached the ball from his hands, and it stayed, floating in mid-air. Having reached the cot, he looked down upon his daughters, they lay, eyes scrunched shut, red mouths wide and bawling, and their tiny legs and arms flailed.

Picking up the first, unnamed child, he held her in his arms and rocked her in the attempt to get her to sleep, unfortunately, the cries of it's sibling, prevented in from sleeping. Exasperated, Neal gave the first child to Yuki, she immediately quietened and he turned his attention to the wailing, writhing creature in the cot. Picking it up he hurriedly deposited it onto Yuki's lap.

Having been fed and rocked to sleep, Yuki handed him their offspring. Neal placed the first back in the cot and was just about to place the second in, when it began to cry. Crooning softly, he lifted up and patted it on its back, it immediately threw up down his back, wiping its mouth he laid it down and it began to sleep, its tiny fist curled on top of the blankets.

Neal pulled off his sick-covered shirt and climbed back into bed. Twenty minutes later, he was up again and rocking an infant back and forth. It was in this way that Neal spent most of the night, and by the time morning came, he was exhausted.

* * *

Kel's eyelids flickered open, she blinked, it was a few seconds before she realised she was not in her rooms. She made to sit up, but an arm snaked round her waist pulling her back down, she rolled over to look into the blue eyes of her new husband.

'Did I ever tell you how cute you look when your asleep?'

Kel smiled and leaned over to kiss him.  
At that moment the door burst open and a haggard looking Neal came in, he was topless, his hair was ruffled, and his eyes were dark-rimmed. He didn't seem to notice Kel and Dom, but proceeded to rummage in the chest of drawers.

'Would you care to explain what you are doing rummaging in my sock draw at this unseemly hour?' Asked Dom, slightly disturbed.

'Socks?' Said Neal distractedly, as he began to search the second drawer. 'Ah ha!' He said pulling out a shirt, and pulling it over his head.

Dom and Kel looked at each other. Neal left, muttering 'No clean….babies…sick…all night…no sleep.' Leaving the pair confused as to the early morning visit.

* * *

Around midday, Kel and Dom assembled with their baggage in the palace's entrance hall. They were due to leave on their honeymoon, and were glancing worriedly at the dark sky outside, where snowflakes were falling thick and fast.

A porter came to take their bags and with a sigh Kel followed the porter out into the icy wind and snow, Dom at her heels. The carriage would take them to Masbolle, Dom's home, it was about two days ride, yet Kel had no doubt that the weather would extend the journey.

Kel and Dom climbed into the wooden carriage and the door was shut, and the carriage jolted forward. Peering through the window, all they could see was a world of white, the carriage made slow progress out of Corus and began to climb the hill, looking back at the city, they could just make out the palace, outlined on the horizon.

Kel lay down on the bench opposite to Dom's and fell asleep. The next thing she knew, she was rolling off her bench and bumped into something large and squishy, Dom had also fallen of his bench. The carriage didn't seem to be moving. Dom opened the carriage door and peered out, the wind tore at his clothing as he stepped outside to talk to the driver.

' 'Tis no good lad.' Said the coachman hopping down. 'We is stuck good and proper.'

'What if we all pushed it?' Asked Dom.

'Nah, the wheel is stuck in that ditch, and the snow will make it damn near impossible to get out. We'd do better to leave it till this storm passes.'

'We can't stay here all night.' Said Dom.

'You're right, we can't. I'm goin' ta take this horse and ride to the next village, I have family there. You're welcome to the other horse, I suggest ye take your lass and ride for Corus.'

Dispiritedly Dom explained the situation to Kel, their baggage's, strapped to the bottom of the carriage, were stuck, and would have to be retrieved, after the storm. So Dom and Kel climbed onto the horse that was to take them back to the palace. It was a large grey gelding, broad and stumpy. It didn't seem to mind the extra weight, yet was reluctant to go any faster than a walk.

Dom kicked the horse into a trot, and he felt Kel shiver in front of him, it was a nasty blizzard and neither of them were dressed for the outdoors. Leaning forward he pulled Kel towards him and stretched his cloak about them. She snuggled into him, glad for the extra warmth. Several hours later, the city of Corus came into sight, barely visible, beneath the blanket of snow.

By this time, both riders were shivering uncontrollably, their fingers and lips blue. The horse was tired and had slowed to a walk. Dom directed the horse down to the city, with the idea of stopping at an Inn to warm up. Yet as they entered the outskirts of the city all was dark, it was obviously too late, everyone had gone to bed.

Kel lolled forward as she fought to stay conscious, she was so tired and unbelievably cold. Dom kicked at the exhausted horse and it began to trot again, he spurred it on as they neared the palace. Luckily as they rode into the stables, he saw Stefan was still up, tending to an ill horse. He left the large gelding in Stefan's care and carried Kel up to the castle. For such a tall women she weighed very little and he ran to the infirmary.

Opening the doors expecting to find everyone asleep, he saw Neal desperately trying to sooth a screaming baby. Neal looked up, 'Dom? What are you doing here? Is that, it that Kel?' He asked, looking worriedly at the body his cousin was carrying. Having deposited the baby on his wife, which instantly quietened, he rushed forward.

H took Kel from Dom and laid her on a bed, 'Gods she's frozen, and you don't look much better.' Said Neal, biting his lip worriedly.

'She will be ok, won't she?' Said Dom, his teeth chattering. Neal gave a non-committal grunt and set about his work.

* * *

**(-a/n-** He he he! That's a longer chapter for you. I hope that wasn't too dramatic, it has a point I promise, its not just random drama! I think this sequel will be slightly more serious, but I want to keep the funny elements too…hmm…ah well, you'll have to wait and see what happens next!)

Please press the little button below and tell me what you thought xxx


	3. In the Infirmary

**(-a/n-** Hello! I'm so sorry about the long delay, but you can't imagine the amount of work we get given, add sport and music to that and I have no time at all… Anyways it's the Easter holiday, four and a half weeks of nothing…bliss! And its my birthday on Thursday so that's good too. Citrusfruit is in Malaysia, so again its just me, well I hope you enjoy it…and yeah…um…here it is… ) 

Confusedknight xxx

**Pink Squishy Llama**: he he! Your review (s) made me laugh ! Lol! (This is a VERY good thing! -hands out chocolate buttons-! ) Taming of the Shrew will be the end of me…I can feel it…so dull…want to go to sleep…zzz….lol! I loved the skating and the bobsleigh! Muah ! So fast …it was like whoosh, whiz, slide and then they were at the bottom! Thanks for the great reviews!

**Aly the Spy**: Well to tell you the truth I was going to write that…but then I thought it sounded way too…. Something…can't think of the word at the moment…hmm -puzzled expression on face- ah well…I'll try and make this fic full of surprises! Thanks!

**NealsChick**: Thanks! -takes an imaginary bow- lol! Not really…I used to do music competitions and I always got told to bow…I felt like such a prat…lol! He he he, I'm glad you liked the fluff.

**SarahE7191**: Omg! Me too! Me and my friend watched all three movies in a row… and I'm obsessed with the music. I was wondering whether anyone would recognise that line, and you did! So chocolate buttons for you !

**nativewildmage:** HE HE! I'M ENJOYING MAKING NEAL SUFFER, YOU SEE IN OUR CITIZENSHIP LESSONS WE WATCHED A VIDEO ABOUT CARING FOR YOUNG BABIES AND THEY SCREAMED ALL NIGHT… SO I GUESS I'VE AT LONG LAST FOUND A USE FOR CITIZENSHIP…LOL!

**me and a half**: Baby meatheads to be named this chapter…he he he! Thanks for the long review !

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff… FLUFF IS GOOD!

**sarcasmqueen09**: Never fear, this will still be funny. It's good that you liked much ado about shorts, when we started we never imagined that it would be so popular! Lol Kel and Dom forever, in a world of fluffiness!

**Dom's Girl**: Thanks! Sorry its taking longer to update but unfortunately my Mum thinks school work is more important…lol

**Errant of the Violet Shockers**: Thanks!

**manicpony24:** I think you win the prize for the most random review. Congratulations! Lol!

**Seirien:** I'll try and keep the humour up! Hmm… -cogs begin to whir in brain- …anyway, that Lady who did the splits…eek it looked so painful… I'm the least flexible person in the world…I can't even touch my toes with my legs straight…

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose**: he he he! I know…cliffies are so evil…muah ha ha! Anyway read on to find out what happens :D …

**On top of cloud 9**: he he he! Thanks!

**queenoftheostlers**: Oh dear…its official…you've lost it…you'd better watch out for the men it white coats…-glances round- they're coming to take us away…away…well I know you're LION KING OBSESSED because I happen to be the person who was also obsessed enough to have a mass lion king watching, at your house, eating hola hoops and singing 'Hakuna matata' loudly. He he he -dances wildly- obsessions are fun, it's the circle of life my friend…anyways before I get to distracted…oooh shiny…no must concentrate…alas…goodbye…

**NumairsChic**: Thanks!

**ladykeladryofmindelan**: lol! Don't die. Thanks though.

**ionalama**: The Seychelles! Wow! Was it nice there? Thanks for the review :D

**redflame1020**: don't worry, I'm not about to kill off my favourite character, but read on anyway…

**numairishot**: poor you. All my cousins are older than me so I've never had to baby-sit them…more like them babysitting me. Anyways…thanks for the review :D

**LandUnderWave:** lol!

* * *

As Dom watched Neal working, he thought, we may tease Neal for being a bit of an idiot, but in the infirmary, you have to hand it to him; he knows what he's doing.

First Neal wrapped Kel in some emergency blankets removing only her boots. He wrapped her wet hair in a towel and propped her head on a pillow, he then used his gift to warm her gently, so that she was enveloped in a shimmering green cloud. He turned to fetch some things from the office. Upon catching sight of Dom, he said,

'And we need to get you warmed up before you get pneumonia too.'

'Too? You mean Kel has pneumonia?'

'Only the very early stages, now she's in the warm, she should be fine. But you'll be no help to anyone if you get ill too, so for Mithros' sake go and get changed into some dry clothes. I believe there are some spare breeches and shirts over there, I had them brought up as I seem to need to change them seven or eight times more than normal with daughters to look after.' He swelled with pride, and then, remembering that his best friend had pneumonia, deflated and hurried away.

Dom changed behind a screen and reappeared, clothed in breeches and shirt that were slightly to large for him. Neal came back carrying several potion bottles.

'Drink this one and get into the spare bed over there.'

Without protest Dom climbed into bed and drank the potion, a wave of warmth swept over him and suddenly he felt incredibly sleepy and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile Neal attended to Kel, who was sleeping fitfully on the bed. Her skin was pale and sweat had formed on her brow. Neal unwrapped the towel from her head, Kel was shaking but seemed to have warmed up, her hair lay tousled around her head. Removing the blankets, he saw that her clothes were still wet, he hesitated before removing her outer shirt and breeches, until she lay there in shorts and a strappy top. Inwardly glad that Kel wore shorts he dried them with his magic, gently dressed her in a dry shirt and tucked her into the clean, white sheets of an infirmary bed.

With a sigh Neal began to dribble some orange potion down Kel's throat, until her breathing eased up. He then went to check on Yuki, whose bed was screened from view. Yuki had fallen asleep and for once, both twins were also sleeping. He crept out and went to fetch himself a drink in a rare moment of peace. Upon returning he laid a hand on Kel's forehead, only to discover that Kel's temperature was much higher than it should be. He delved into his gift and proceeded to drive away the illness that was causing his friend so much discomfort.

* * *

A few hours later, Kel was no better and Neal had exhausted his gift. He decided to go and wake his father. Duke Baird woke with a start, to find himself looking up at his tall son, whose hair was flopping in front of worried, green eyes.

'Are Yuki and the babies all right?'

'Yes they're fine,' Neal fidgeted, 'Its just Kel came in, I don't know why, they should have been on there way to Masbolle, but with the weather being so bad and all, and I didn't think that coachman looked reliable, had a sort of glint in his eye…'

'Nealan! Tell me what happened.'

'Oh, right. Kel is in the infirmary, I think she has the beginnings of pneumonia, but I've exhausted my gift and her temperature is still rising.'

Duke Baird got up hurriedly and pulled on a green brocade dressing gown and grimaced,

'Your mother, bless her, has no taste whatsoever in dressing gowns.'

When the Duke had felt Kel's forehead, he sent his gift deep into her body, fighting the disease until it left her altogether. He slumped back onto a chair next to the bed.

'She is clear of her illness. I think I can leave the rest to you,' he stood up with a groan, 'If you give her a little crushed ginger and lemongrass on her throat, that should help her breath easier.' And he left.

Neal followed his father's instructions and also gave her a potion to help her build up her strength. Neal then staggered to a free bed, lay down and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

'Ow… stop it Alanna.' Neal opened a bleary eye to see his ex-Knight-mistress, give him another hard poke.

'How did you know it was me without opening your eyes?' She demanded.

'You forget that I rode with you for many a year,' he said pushing himself with a great effort into a sitting position, 'and no one pokes as hard as you do,' he added massaging his shoulder.

'How's Kel?' He asked peering over to the bed next to him.

'I've felt better,' said a croaky voice.

Suddenly a cry split the air, which was soon joined by a second.

'Neal, your wife needs help, go tend to your offspring.' Said Alanna, shoving Neal off the bed. As Neal staggered over to Yuki, Alanna sat down on the vacated bed and watched with an amused expression as Neal tried to placate the bawling children.

'So, do the terrors have a name?' Asked Dom, who was pushing floppy hair out of his eyes.

'A name?' Said Neal distractedly.

'Yes, you do have to name them' croaked Kel.

Neal turned to his wife, 'Well my mind's gone blank..'

'Your mind's always blank' muttered Dom.

'I was thinking perhaps Hana for the quieter one, it means flower, and Maeka for the noisy one.'

'And what does Maeka mean?'

Yuki frowned for a second, 'The translation is quite hard, it means Storm, but in a good way, there is a Goddess of the Islands, and she brings storms of rain to the places with droughts, we call her the Maekam. Another translation could be life-giver as she brings water, but I think it is a pretty name, is it not?'

Neal nodded, 'Now for the Godparents, we were going to ask Alanna, Kel, Shinko and Dom.'

'Why three Godmothers?'

'Because in the islands we have three Godmothers to guide if it is a girl and only one Godfather. But as they are twins, they can share Godparents.'

When Duke Baird approved of the names Maeka and Hana, the two girls were passed around to have hugs with Aunty Kel, Aunty Alanna and Uncle Dom!

* * *

**(-a/n-** Ok guys, sorry it's a bit short but I'm tired and I wanted to upload something before I went to bed. It took me ages to decide on names. Hana actually means flower in Japanese but Maeka doesn't mean storm. Anyway please review xx) 


	4. Stripes & Scarves

(-**a/n-**Hi everyone! I'm rather hyper as it's my birthday tomorrow! I have a Harry the Hedgehog cake! It's soooooo cute! Anyways…) 

**LandUnderWave**: Thanks, I'm glad you like the name Hana. Do you like Terry Prachett? I read one of his books and it was so weird…

**nativewildmage**: MUAH HA HA HA ! HE HE HE! I'M SO HYPER! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**NealsChick**: Here's the update! lol

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Yeah…Alanna would be rather a hazard to have around…lol! As always thanks for reviewing, I love reviews!

**me and a half** : Well…I always imagined Neal to be taller and more gangly, you know like long arms and legs, that's why he's always tripping over…hmm…I'll look in to it… Thanks for the lovely long review :D

**Seirien:** We always have nice long holidays :D but I have revision for my Latin and maths GCSE …not nice… anyway but I'm trying to motivate myself into actually doing something…and so here is the nice chapter…lol…I tried you exercise thingys …so far I can touch my laces on my shoes…he he he

**SarahE7191**: Lion king rules!

**Drop Your Oboe**: Yep, good old Aunty Alanna.

**Terza**: I know, I would love to go to New Zealand, south Africa and the Antarctic! Those are my dream holidays. Yes there will be shorts but as its winter they aren't wearing them...

**Dom's Girl**: You forgot me? -sobs- lol just kidding. I'm sorry it took so much time to update.

**Pink Squishy Llama**: I'm glad you like it!

**queenoftheostlers**: Oh dear, I was reading the nice reviews… and then there was yours … lol! And for the reference I do not have a magpie brain …I'm insulted now. That's the last time I help you with your homework! Lol. Disney store! Yay! Hedgehog cake yay! Which little word is creeping in? I think the whole orange potion thing was from maple story. Anyways…I need to write the story rather than just review answers, so see you tomorrow!

Confusedknight xx

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kel and Dom had almost fully recovered and were chatting animatedly about the Yamani recurved bow against a Tortallan longbow, when in burst Alanna. She was wearing so many clothes that she was almost unrecognisable, only her vivid red hair poking out from under several hats, revealed who she actually was. Shaking snow from her many layers she strode up the ward, pulling a large bag from underneath her cloak.

Settling herself on a spare bed, she proceeded to remove more layers until she looked more like Alanna. Then, looking round at Neal, Dom, Kel and Yuki, who were all staring incredulously at Alanna, she shrugged and muttered defensively 'It's cold out there.'

Neal sniggered, the Lioness was well known for her dislike of the cold. Alanna gave him a withering looked and began to unpack her bag. When she finished, there was a pile of multi-coloured something on the bed and she was holding two sticks in her hand. Picking up some of the think purple thread she tied it on to one of the sticks, and with a look of great concentration, she proceed to do some weird motion with the sticks that resulted in what looked like a row of knots.

'Um Alanna?' Said Kel, worried that the King's Champion had finally cracked.

'Yes?'

'What exactly are you doing?'

'Well, now I'm an Aunty, I've taken up knitting.'

'Uh…right.' Said Neal, glancing worriedly at Yuki.

'Well I'm not taking up knitting.' Declared Kel.

Dom snorted, 'As Uncle do I have to take up carpentry or something?'

Ignoring his comment Alanna said 'Look at what I've knitted already.'

The all moved closer to the bed where she showed them a lurid, yellow…something. It looked like a bundle of yellow string tied together.

'What in Mithros' name is that?'

'It's a scarf.' She proudly tied it around her neck. 'What do you think?'

'It looks oddly…' Kel searched for a word. 'Spaghettiish!'

**(-a/n-** queenoftheostlers told me I had to include the word spaghettiish in this chapter…she's crazy…and if it wasn't a word before it is now!)

Scowling, Alanna tried to take the scarf off. After several minutes fruitless struggling, she managed to extract her neck from what had previously been a scarf, and which had now unravelled. Alanna let out a string of curses that would have made some of the thieves in the lower city proud.

She through the remnants of the scarf across the infirmary, then regaining control of herself she said 'Anyway it was only my first attempt,' then looking slyly at them said, 'but Eleni taught me a useful spell.' And out of the bag she pulled a pair of tiny, pink mittens. 'You can adjust the spell according to the size, colour and design you want.'

She handed the tiny mittens to Yuki, along with two tiny, pink hats. 'For Hana and Maeka.'

'Thank you Alanna.'

'And a late wedding present for you Kel.' Said the elder knight, chucking a brown package onto Kel's bed, where it landed with a thump.

Puzzled, Kel opened the parcel and stared at the contents. The first item was a pair of blue, pink and purple stripy socks!

'They're spelled to keep your feet warm.' Explained Alanna, 'But I though that just blue socks were boring, so I decided to spice them up a little.' And pulling up the leg of her breeches, she revealed a pair of purple striped socks.

'Wait a second…do I see a connection?' Said Dom.

'You aren't going to start on a whole new clothing revolution are you? Not that I minded Kel walking around in skimpy shorts!' He added.

This last comment earned him a pillow in the face, accurately thrown by his wife.

Examining the rest of the contents of the package, Kel pulled on a bright pink bobble hat, a stripy scarf and matching mittens.

Neal burst out laughing, Alanna looked highly affronted.

'They're brilliant Alanna!' Giggled Kel.

Alanna pulled on a matching set, this was too much for Dom, who joined in Neal's hysterical laughter.

Just then Raoul came in, 'Thought I might find you here Alanna, the pond's frozen solid, perfect for ice-skating.'

'No, absolutely not, last time you told me it was frozen solid I almost drowned!'

'Yeah, well how was I supposed to know that an evil sorcerer wanted you dead? Besides Jon and Gary are being all high-minded and saying that they have a country to run etc. and therefore don't have enough time for Ice-skating. Please Alanna, it'll be just like old times.'

Just then he spotted Dom, and Kel in her hat. 'What are you to doing here?'

'Well…' As Kel looked like she was about to launch into a tirade, Raoul cut in.

'Never mind forget I asked, please come ice-skating with me tomorrow.' He was such a picture of boyish glee, that Kel couldn't help but accept.

'Great! I'll see you all tomorrow.' And with that he left humming merrily.

'Fine, don't invite me.' Huffed Neal.

'Ah…but you see if you fell over, your spikes might break the ice.'

'Spikes?' Questioned Neal, and then broke off, as he remembered the embarrassing incident in which he had earned himself the name of 'Hedgehog boy.'

Just then an old dog leapt onto Kel's bed.

'Jump, how did you get in here?'

Jump however had decided that he didn't like Kel's hat in the slightest and jumped up and grabbing the bobble between he jaws, tugged the hat off Kel's head.

'Jump give it back!' Yelled Kel.

'That took me hours!' Shouted Alanna.

'No dogs in the ward!' Bellowed Neal.

Hana and Maeka woke up and began to scream.

While Dom and Yuki looked on, laughing hysterically, tears rolling down there cheeks as the three knights chased the dog all over the ward.

**(-a/n-** Please click the button below and tell me what you thought. Can you make them extra long as its my birthday, pretty please with a cherry on top ? Thanks xx )


	5. Of iceskating and flying objects

**(-a/n-** Hello! I'm back! After a three month hiatus I am finally back in the wonderful world of fanfiction. I apologize profusely for the delay in updating, this has been the busiest three months of my life! I actually started writing this chapter on the 24th of March! But never finished it! Anyway I have nine long weeks in which to write to my hearts content. I'm going to aim to finish this story and start two other long fics, as well as a couple of one shots…Again I'm sorry for the delay but this term I've had sailing, swimming, hockey, rounders, cricket, ball-girling, swing band, wind band, orchestra, flute practise, 21 exams, revision, hours of ordinary homework, Duke of Edinburghs award, school itself, coursework, displays for our open day, as well as eating and actually getting some sleep!

Also I have some sad news, **Citrusfruit** has abandoned me in the world of fan fiction…she spends too much time watching/drawing anime…the anime has corrupted her…anyway while I try and drag her back into the light of the world of fanfic, It'll just be me writing this story. I hope you don't mind…

What else did I have to say…ah yes, I have taken into account the request from **Sarra21 **and have taken up the challenge of trying to include the word Spaghettiish ten times in this chapter! We shall see how this goes…Also Terza asked me to include a very long word, after careful research I found it and shall try and include. Spaghettish ten times…um… this could be hard

Aargh I'm waffling again…. Anyway I'm not going to write review answers since its been so long most of it will be irrelevant, please review this chapter though and I'll answer them next chapter …

**Confusedknight xxx**

* * *

Kel woke up feeling wonderfully warm and comfy. She tried to sit up, but felt an arm tightening around her. She turned over and stared into the blue eyes of her husband.

'Morning gorgeous' mumbled Dom and kissed Kel full on the lips. After a moment they broke the kiss and Kel relaxed in Dom's arms.

She felt wonderfully secure in his arms. A bell tolled somewhere in the palace and Dom prodded her in the side.

'Time to get up.'

Kel grunted. So Dom began to tickle her sides, the effect was instantaneous; Kel began to wriggle and squirm, laughing.

'Ok, I'm up, I'm up!' She said wriggling free and climbing out of bed. Sliding her feet into warm slippers, she padded across the room and pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe. She then disappeared through the door into the bathroom. Dom heard her yelp as she splashed her face with cold water. With a sigh, he too left the warm bed and pulled on a shirt. Several minutes later they departed their suite together and walked down to breakfast.

Kel had put on warm, loose breeches and a fleecy jumper. She hadn't bothered to tie up her hair, so it hung around her shoulders giving her what Dom later described as 'a cute, sleepy' look.

They entered the mess hall and spotted Neal, who had abandoned his beloved in the infirmary in order to search for toast.

Kel collected a tray laden with toast, and followed her husband to a free seat.

'Nice shoes Kel!' Called Raoul.

Kel glanced down and realized that she was still wearing her soft slippers. Flushing pink she hurriedly sat down amid laughs from the King's Own. Neal also came over and collapsed onto the bench, looking very worn.

'Have a good night's sleep cousin?' Asked Dom wickedly.

Neal made a face, 'I'm sure our offspring are on a mission to deprive us of sleep.'

'Neal, they're only babies can't you use your gift to make them sleep?'

'Wha…?' Then the realization hit him and he began to whack his head repeatedly on the table.

'I'm so stupid, why…didn't…I…think…of…that.' He said in between thumps of head on wood.

'Because you, unlike me, are a meathead.' Replied Dom.

Neal straightened up and sent a roll flying towards his cousin's head. Unfortunately, being sleep-deprived, meant that Neal's aim was poorer than usual and the roll flew over Dom's head to land on the head of a particularly old and wrinkled conservative, who had been staying at court for the midwinter celebrations. Kel snorted as Neal ducked under the table as the wizened old man got up in outrage.

'Is it safe to come out?' Whispered Neal urgently after a few minutes.

'No, he's still looking for the culprit.' Replied Dom, grinning broadly at Kel. Kel who cottoned on to Dom's idea said,

'Shush! He's coming this way!' 

The unfortunate wrinkly conservative, was course nowhere near them, but the newlyweds, who found it highly amusing that Neal, Sir Nealan no less, had crammed himself under the table, long legs and all, decided to prolong Neal's discomfort.

Kel finished her last piece of toast, relishing its warm, crunchy, buttery flavour and stood up.

'We'd better get our warm clothing,' she said, glancing out of the frosted window, 'It looks cold out there.'

Dom also stood up and together they exited the hall.

About half an hour later they met with Neal, Alanna, Raoul and to everyone's surprise Lord Wyldon. Alanna and Kel were wearing the stripy hats and scarves, much to the amusement of the men. They set off at a brisk walk towards the duck pond, infamous for its solid ice in winter. Although the air was cold, the bitter wind and driving snow falls had stopped, and a weak sun cast its light on the snowy ground.

A short while later, having arrived at the duck pond, they sat down to pull on their skates. The men, all having lived in Corus for many years had their own skates, Kel who hadn't been skating for years, borrowed some of Dom's, and Alanna, who had vehemently abstained from ice skating for many years had borrowed some of her son Alan's.

Lord Raoul was the first on the ice; he was the picture of boyish glee, skating around quite gracefully despite his size. Neal got off to a shaky start, managing to wobble around the pond, followed by Lord Wyldon who was found to be a proficient skater. Dom helped Kel up and together they stepped onto the hard ice. After a few minutes Kel found that her legs remembered how to skate and set off, wobbling off across the uneven ice.

Alanna however remained stubbornly on the bank and when Lord Raoul tried to encourage her to stand up and come onto the ice, she refused. Raoul and Neal therefore skated over to her and taking an arm each, dragged her onto the ice despite her protests. Alanna began to inch feebly across the ice, her face screwed up in concentration.

'Why Protector of the small, I must say you're looking very dichromatic today!' Exclaimed Neal.

Kel glanced down at her blue and pink striped scarf, and chose to ignore Neal's comment. At that moment a small diversion was caused as Alanna slid over a particularly lumpy patch of ice, lost her balance and fell backwards landing with a thud on the ice.

Neal began to laugh hysterically at his ex-knight mistress, who was attempting to pull herself up and regain some of her dignity.

'Come and help me, you useless lump.' She shouted at Neal, annoyed that her ex-squire wasn't helping her to regain her upright position, as she was finding it very difficult to do so herself, due to the extraordinary amount of clothing she was wearing.

'Don't floccinaucinihilipilificate me!' Said Neal indignantly.

Everyone began to stare at Neal.

'What?' he said looking round at everyone who had stopped skating.

'And what precisely does floccinaucinihilipilificate mean?' Asked Dom.

'Floccinaucinihilipilification is an estimation of something as worthless.' Said Neal looking disgruntled.

Everyone burst out laughing.

'Just because I'm burdened with book-hating, sword-swinging friends, doesn't mean I can't be learned in the arts of speech and literacy. I mean what was that word you made up yesterday Kel?'

'Spaghettish,' mumbled Kel, 'Anyway it was correctly used, as Alanna's scarf did look…well spaghettish.'

'Spaghettish?' Said Lord Wyldon, his eyebrows raised.

'To describe an item with the appearance of spaghetti.' Explained Dom, 'And I must agree with my wife that scarf did look spaghettish.'

'Spaghettish!' Chortled Raoul.

'Will people stop using that word!' Yelled Neal, annoyed that his example of bad literacy was being used too frequently.

'Which word?' Asked Kel innocently.

'You know the one.' He replied grimly.

'I don't think I…'

'Spaghettish.'

'Oh spaghettish.'

'Stop saying that word!'

'Why not? Surely the word spaghettish can be used to describe things if they look spaghettish.

'Just stop saying SPAGHETTISH!' Shouted Neal, now red in the face.

'Ok, ok, we get you point, you don't want us to say spag...' but Dom's words were cut off by Neal who had clamped his hand over his cousin's mouth. Dom tried to shake Neal off, unfortunately causing Neal to slip and topple them both onto the ice to join Alanna. An annoyed Dom scooped up a fist full of snow and hurled it at his cousin. Neal who had just sat up, felt the cold snow hit him squarely between his eyes and shrieked. Neal retaliated and blindly threw a lump of snow. His aim was even poorer than at breakfast and the snow missed Dom and landed on Kel's scarf. The snowball fight had begun!

The teams quickly formed; Kel, Dom and Raoul against Neal and Alanna. Kel stooped down to pick up some snow when a snowball hit her smack on her head, knocking her hat off. She looked up to see Lord Wyldon about five metres away laughing at her. She was surprised at first to see the man laughing but she recovered quickly, realizing that this was what Lord Wyldon was like when he didn't have any responsibilities or duties. She sent a snowball flying his way and he joined in the fight on Neal and Alanna's team.

An hour and a half later, their stomachs had begun to rumble and so weary from their snow war. They trudged into lunch.

'Neal...'

'Yes Kel.'

'What's wrong with the word spaghettish?'

* * *

(-a/n- I know this is short, but the chapters will get longer when I get used to writing again! Lol! Please review xx)

Confusedknight xx


	6. Wet towels & wild goose chases

(-a/n- Yay! People reviewed –does a sort of happy pirouette- ok here you are a chapter specially for all of you faithful reviewers. Also I had a thought the other day that all the people I knew on fanfic were girls…and that got me thinking, is it just girls who write or do boys write too? (I'm talking about Tamora Pierce here,) but still do you know any boys that write? Well apart from that random thought of the day… Spread the word Kel and Dom are back in their crazy life with crazy friends in a totally crazy wonderful world! Created by the genius that is Tamora Pierce! Without further ado my friends I give you the review answers…)

**Pink Squishy Llama**: - Indeed spaghetti is good, especially with lots of ham and cheese! Yummy!

**Aly the Spy**: - I'm sorry :( I didn't mean to take so long but I literally didn't get time to sit at my computer and write, but lets not dwell on the past I have a whole summer to WRITE ! Yay for summer! Anyway I'm glad you liked the word hehehehe !

**Dolphindreamer**: - Thanks! I'm glad to be back too!

**supreme ruler of llamas**: - actually I thought it would be really hard but when I got into it the spaghettishness flowed! Omg! Yes pirates of the carribean 2 was amazing! I loved it especially the big when they are fighting on the wheel…

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**: - Thankies! I'm updating lol!

**SarahE7191**: - lol! Thanks!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**: - I'm glad it made you laugh, laughing good! Thanks!

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD**: - word challenge coming up! I've never actually tried one of those but they sound yummy anyway :D

**meganidge**: - Thanks! Thanks!

**queenoftheostlers**: - Oh dear, I had all the nice reviews then yours came along! Nah just joking my crazy friend I love you really. Brothers 4ever !

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you're all awesome!

**Confusedknight **xx

* * *

It was a couple of months later, when the snow had cleared leaving cold wintery mornings in its wake, that Dom announced to his wife that since they hadn't been able to make it to Masbolle, Dom's parents would be coming to the palace to meet their daughter in law. Kel sat bolt upright in bed and looked down upon her stunningly good looking husband. 

'When did you say? Today?' she shrieked. 'Couldn't you have informed me any earlier?'

Dom pulled his wife back onto the sheets mumbling about forgetting, and with his arm around her again, he dozed off. But Kel couldn't drift off as easily as Dom, the prospect of meeting his parents positively terrified her! After the wedding she hadn't really minded as she was so happy at her amazing wedding, but now that the euphoria had gone she finally realised how scary it was to be meeting Lord and Lady Masbolle. I mean she wasn't from the book of gold, what if they didn't approve of their son's decision? It could be very uncomfortable for everyone if Dom's parents didn't approve of her. They hadn't been able to come to the wedding, she thought, maybe that was a sign of their disapproval. No, thought the rational part of her terrified mind, that was because they needed to stay with their fief through the long winter months.

Groaning inwardly she pulled herself of the bed and stumbled sleepily across the room into the privy where she poured some warm water which had been warming by the fire into the bathtub. Fetching her towel from a cupboard, she stared out at the bleak morning and the pale wintry light that fell upon the palace, and realised how much she loved it here. The palace had been her home for longer than anywhere else, what would happen one day when she became Lady Masbolle? Would she have to leave and give up her life to serve the fief? If you ever live that long said a nasty voice in her mind. Shuddering at both dismal thoughts she slipped off her nightgown and slid into the warm soapy water. The warm water eased her tense mind, and she decided that she wouldn't be able to sit around all day and some healthy exercise would ease her mind. Then she would come upstairs have a wash and put on something respectable (maybe her forest green gown) before she met the Masbolles.

At that moment Dom wandered into the privy. Kel shrieked and tried to sink lower in the tub, which resulted in nothing except a mouthful of soapy water.

'Dom…I'm…in…the…bath…' she spluttered.

'So?'

'So…' she replied with a meaningful look.

'Come on, you're my wife, I've seen it all before!' He said with a cheeky grin.

'Maybe…' said Kel blushing slightly, 'But still can't I have some privacy?'

He frowned slightly,

'You're really worried aren't you?'

Kel opened her mouth about to deny it, but then her gaze dropped and she nodded mutely. Dom walked over to her and crouched down beside the tub, now he was on eye level with her he said seriously,

'I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner, but I didn't want you to fret, It'll be fine, they trust my decisions and you're the famous protector of the small! They're going to love you, honest.'

Kel gave him a watery grin.

'That's better,' he said and pressed his lips against his wife's. When they broke the kiss he remarked,

'Your mouth tastes all soapy!' This comment earned him a splash, from a wickedly grinning Kel.

'Hey!' The water was running down his bare, muscly chest and onto his pjamas. Kel sniggered.

'Right, that's it.' Dom reached for the jug and sent its cold contents flying onto Kel, who tried unsuccessfully to hide in the bathtub. She shrieked as the cold water hit her, and not caring about her indecency anymore, leapt out of the tub and grabbing her towel began to splash her husband. Within minutes, both they and the room were soaked, luckily the privy was completely tiled, except for a rather bedraggled looking rug. From the cupboard Dom grabbed a towel an slipped off his soaking breeches.

'I think it's safe to say I won.' He said regarding his wife who was dripping from head to foot, her towel wet and clinging to her torso. Without warning she sent a wave of soapy water towards him, and suddenly his clean dry towel was covered in soapy bathwater too. He turned to retaliate but realised there was no point as they were both as wet as each other.

'Fine a draw then!'

'I'll hold you to that Domitian.'

Dom made a face.

They both went to the cupboard and realised that there were no dry towels left.

'Ah,' said Dom.

'Ah indeed,' replied Kel.

'So what are we going to do?' asked Dom, turning to face his bedraggled wife.

'Well I'm going to sit here and you are going to walk down the corridor and fetch me a large fluffy white towel from the laundry cupboard down the corridor.' Replied Kel smugly.

'I don't think so, IfI'm going you're coming with me.' He said.

And so five minutes later, Kel and Dom, wearing nothing more that a soggy towel each, hurried off down the corridor.

'Quick' hissed Kel as they reached the cupboard, 'Before anyone sees us.'

Dom and Kel were just opening the door, when a voice from behind drawled,

'Well if it isn't the two resident love birds.'

Kel almost dropped her towel in fright, (luckily she didn't,) and then turned to face the all too familiar voice.

'Neal we can explain.'

But Neal was grinning like a boy whose birthday had come early,

'I wonder what the Sergeant and Lady Knight are doing, wandering the corridors dressed like so.' He remarked to no one in particular.

Kel, deciding there was no time to be wasted reached into the cupboard and drew out two large fluffy white towels and was about to make a dash for her room when a man came up the corridor. Dom and Kel tried to escape in panic and ran into each other, and they both fell to the floor, holding onto their towels for dear life. When Raoul rounded the corner, his eyes fell across the scene. Neal laughing so hard he could barely stand upright, and the source of his laughter, was Kel and Dom tangled on the floor wearing, from the look of it nothing except a few towels. Finally Kel and Dom managed to get up without letting the precious towels fall down.

'Sir, I can explain,' said Dom almost pleadingly.

'I bet you can, but for future reference may I suggest you keep such things for the bedroom only.' Raoul replied howling with laughter as the couple sprinted past and dived into their suite.

Kel sat on the floor in shock, Dom next to her. They both stared into space until Kel commented faintly,

'It's going to be all over the palace by lunchtime isn't it.'

'Yep.' Replied Dom, and turning to face her said, 'But I don't mind.'

'Me neither,' said Kel, and Dom picked her up and lifted her onto the bed.

By the time the sun was truly up, the couple lay contentedly in each others arms, wet towels forgotten on the floor.

'I think we'd better get up,' stated Kel.

'I might have a bath,' said Dom.

And the couple dissolved into laughter, because at that moment nothing mattered except each other, and maybe, at the back of their minds a suitable revenge for Neal.

* * *

When they entered the hall for lunch they were greeted by whoops and cheers of the men of the King's own. As predicted the news that Sergeant Domitian and Lady Kel had been seen running down a corridor wearing nothing more than towels had travelled fast. Dom bowed with a flourish and Kel giggled. When they sat down on a table, the other men, including Merric, Faleron, and Seaver, demanded to know what had happened. 

'Ah but the truth my friends is something we'll save for a rainy day,' said Dom grinning at Kel and they both dissolved into laughter.

The only person who didn't seem to find the couple's antics remotely amusing was Owen. Normally smiling and in the thick of things, he sat dejectedly at the end of the table.

'What's the matter with Owen?' asked Kel, concerned for her young friend's behaviour.

'Oh never mind him, he thinks he's in love that's all.'

'With who?'

'He won't tell us,' replied Seaver glancing at Owen, 'Give him a few days and he'll have forgotten all about her.'

But Kel didn't think so, it must be something pretty serious to get the normally beaming Owen so sombre. With a shrug she decided to ponder the matter later, and bit into her large, warm, gourmet caramel apple cinnamon muffin. (-a/n- another challenge!)

As planned Kel made her way down to the practise courts and began to exercise. She warmed up thoroughly as it was a cold day, and began to practise endless drills and routines, footwork patterns, anything she could think of to pass the time. Then she saddled up Merla. Merla was her new mare, she was jet black and solidly built, yet there was something elegant about her. As much as she hated not jousting with Peachblossom, she realised that Peachblossom was getting old and one day she would have to ride, fight and joust without him. Merla had been bred from the Cavall stables and had been a wedding present from Lord Wyldon. Kel had been very touched by his thoughtfulness and Merla was indeed a fine horse. As she had done with Peachblossom, Daine had spoken to Merla and had taught her the same commands that Peachblossom knew.

Now as Merla galloped down towards the willow hoop which Kel was aiming at, anyone could see they were a fine match. Merla's hooves thundered onto the earth and she was a fast, powerful horse. In a way she was like Kel, muscly and powerful, yet at times so elegant, thought Dom as he watched his wifedestroy wooden lances as she smashed them into the quintain's shield.

Having tired Merla out, Kel unsaddled her and made her comfortable in the stable which had been cleaned, before going to join her husband at the archery range. Dom handed her a large slightly oddly shaped bow, apparently of Tyran origin. It took Kel a few shots to get used to the power and recurve of the bow but it was certainly a beautiful weapon. The wood had been polished and varnished until it shone and there was not a scratch on it.

By the time Kel made to go inside she had exhausted herself and as husband and wife made their way up to the palace, Kel's nerves returned. Just then they caught sight of someone, someone lanky, with messy hair and bright green eyes. This someone, they remembered had contributed greatly to the mornings embarrassment, because if he hadn't been there then they could've snuck away quietly. Therefore this person deserved some sort of punishment, and without planning anything they began to run towards him. Neal who had been quite happily observing the frosty palace grounds suddenly caught sight of two people that he really didn't want to see at that moment. And he too began to run, his long legs given him the advantage. But Kel and Dom were not so easily beaten, they were determined, and had subconsciously decided that were there's a will there's a way and carried on chasing him. Neal jumped over a small wall and suddenly without warning two geese appeared out of no where and began to honk at him and flap there wings threateningly. If choosing between death by Dom and Kel's swords and a slow death by goose, he decided he'd rather have a fast death on a sword and began to run towards them, the geese in hot pursuit.

Kel and Dom who had been laughing hysterically at Neal's predicament, suddenly realised that Neal was running towards them followed by the two rampaging geese. They too turned and ran.

If anyone had been looking out of their window that fine afternoon they would've been presented with quite an extraordinary sight. Three grown warriors of the King's army were being chased by two geese, and were shrieking in panic. Because to the poor unsuspecting victims of the geese attack, these was no ordinary geese, but a giant geese, a geese out for revenge.

'I didn't eat the goose pie last night,' screamed Neal, 'I swear I didn't.'

'Wait a second we're warriors, why don't we use our swords to make the geese into meat ready for goose pie?' reasoned Kel, finally coming to her senses.

And so Kel turned, making a last stand against the geese, her courage near splintering point, but apparently even these monstrous geese were afraid of large metal blades, and so yet again the chase was reversed. The geese half waddling, half flying made there way across fields and into the woods, ducking beneath trees the three adults gave chase, determined that the geese should become the ingredient of that evenings pie.

Suddenly the ground was sloping downwards and with a great cry all three of them slid and tumbled down the hill, ending in a large splash and a squelch. Kel wiped the slime from her eyes and looked about. The two very smug geese were sitting in the middle of the now unfrozen duck pond and the three humans were sitting in the mud at the bottom of the bank. Kel tried to get up but found herself to be stuck in the foul smelling gunk.

Neal, who was still shouting insults at the geese, managed to pull himself onto the bank, followed by Dom. They tried to pull Kel up but only a large squelching noise happened and Kel didn't move.

'I'm stuck,' groaned Kel, what a day this had been, first the towels incident then stuck in duck muck.

After ten minutes the men managed to pull the lady knight to dry ground, leaving her boots firmly imbedded in the mud. Although Kel wrestled with the boots, the mud would not relinquish its claim over them and Kel sadly watched her boots being engulfed in the glutinous dirt.

And so they trudged back to the palace, any thoughts for revenge on Neal were put on hold due to the smell of duck muck that seemed to be radiating off them. As they were walking up the steps to the palace, leaving a trail of mud behind them, a shrill voice called out.

'Domitian! Nealan! Is that you?'

Both Neal and Dom groaned and turned to face Lady Masbolle. Kel's eyes widened in horror as Lord and LadyMasbolle took in their appearances.

'Mum, Dadmeet Kel...' Dom trailed off, realising for the first time how dirty his wife was, and the fact she was barefoot didn't help.

'I can explain,' said Dom wearily for the third time that day, 'but later, right now we have to have a bath.'

Upon hearing the word 'bath' both Kel and Dom giggled, and they made their way into the palace, followed by Neal. When Kel had calmed down enough she said,

'Hey Neal, I thought you said only your least favourite aunt called you Nealan?' Neal looked slightly guilty.

'My mum's your least favourite aunt? She'snot that bad,' said Dom indignantly.

Neal raised his eyebrows and disappeared toward the infirmary, near to where the Queenscove rooms were situated.

Leaving a very muddy Kel and Dom dripping on the stairs, and as young couples seem to believe that a kiss will cure anything, Dom leant towards Kel and kissed her.

'Your mouth tastes…all duck pooey!' He said, earning him a handful of sludge to come flying his way from his wife's sodden clothes.

* * *

(-a/n-Omg! I had such great fun writing this chapter you've no idea. The whole geese idea, was what happened to us on our Duke of Edinburgh's expedition, we got attacked and you've never seen Su ann (Citrusfruit) move so fast! Lol! GEESE ATTACK! Although we managed to escape by jumping over a style into another field...Anyway I'm dedicating this chapter to her as she is in Malaysia for an operation on Friday, and just to let you know we're all thinking of you Su ann, (P.s. You know you want a ride on the buggy thing in the airport :D hint hint!) Missing ya xx)

Anyway please let moi know what you think, in a nice long review to match this nice long chapter xx

Confusedknight xx


	7. Parents & llamas

**(-a/n-** My friends! Look what I have for you, another juicy chapter hot off the press (or my computer anyway!) I'm glad you all like the geese, it was somewhat of a last minute inspiration which left me typing until gone midnight, but still, I always find more inspiration at night than during the day for some reason…maybe because I'm tired and I don't fidget as much, (normally I can't sit still.) Omg! The reviews have gone past the 100 mark, you guys rule! Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing, they make me so happy! Anyway I better stop my waffling and start to write.) 

**meganidge**: - Thanks!

**SarahE7191**: - Yeah he is the youngest son, but earlier on in this story I said that his older brother(s) had died in the war…simply because it will work better in this story

**Dolphindreamer**: - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it, some of the stuff that I put in this chapter will also be quite significant at a later date…muah ha ha just to keep you guessing…

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** - I love fluff, it rules the world! Everyone loves fluff! P.s I'm not offended! Lol…Thanks for reviewing!

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD**: - hehehe. I'll see what I can do. I love muffins though, especially the good old chocolate chip ones! Mmm!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**: haha thanks!

**nativewildmage**: Thanks! I'm so evil to poor Kel lol!

**queenoftheostlers**: Thanks! Lol!

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007**: Thankies!

**Aly the Spy**: Geese are evil! They just sorta came out of nowhere…was scary as we all panicked but after we were over the fence we were in hysterics…

**BookWorm 124**: I don't know if the story will go as far to see Neal's daughter wanting to enter page training as they are only a month or so old…

**supreme ruler of llamas**: Thanks! Dom and Kel forever! Yay! I know what a way to end PotC2 ! The credits suddenly came up and grr.. they can't leave it there … still … Ok I'll see what I can do about the random words.

**LadyKnightOfHollyrose** : aaw. D of E is so fun! Summer holidays are the best! I'm in a happy mood, hehehe. Thanks for answering my question :D .

**manicpony24**: Thanks!

**Erytha**: You'll love Duke of Edinburgh's award, its great! We have such a hilarious time. Just watch out for the wildlife! Lol. My friend got chased up a tree by cows! But the food, I'll never know how pasta cooked on a camping stove can taste so good when you're cold and hungry. Lol. A tip: take plenty of chocolate and munchy things :D they keep u going with random sugar bursts…:D

**On top of cloud 9**: Thanks! I know but spaghettish is such a great word I could resist. :D

**Terza**: floccinaucinihilipilification is truly an amazing word. The English language rules!

**Confusedknight** xx

* * *

After hurriedly washing all the duck poo off of their bodies and out of their hair, Kel and Dom felt a bit better. Kel then dressed into her forest green gown and let her slightly-below shoulder length brown hair dry naturally, not bothering to tie it up. Putting on some Yamani slippers she waited for her husband. 

Dom emerged from the privy a second later. He smiled as he saw his wife.

'Have I ever mentioned how I love seeing you in a dress?' He inquired.

Kel shot Dom a glare, and together they made the short journey up the corridor to Lord and Lady Masbolle's suite. Dom knocked on the door and pushed open the door. Kel followed her husband through the first room and into a side one where a table stood, laden with cutlery and wine glasses. Lord and Lady Masbolle were already seated at the table, as were Neal , Duke Baird, Yuki, and a woman with such emerald eyes she could've only been Neal's mother.

'Ah welcome Domitian and Lady Keladry, you're just in time for the starter.' Said the Lord of Masbolle, ringing a bell.

Two serving men appeared, and promptly began place large platters of food on the table. Yuki smiled at Kel as she sat down, and Kel smiled weakly back. The serving men left, and for a minute no one spoke.

'Well tuck in then!' Said the Lord of Masbolle heartily.

At once the room was filled with the noise of eight people helping themselves to generous portions of delicious looking food.

'So Neal how are the terrors coming along?' Asked Dom.

'They're thriving,' replied Neal, 'Though admittedly they haven't yet learnt to appreciate the qualities of sleeping. Whenever it comes to bedtime, they decide to start screaming and wailing, and Maeka certainly has a strong little pair of lungs.'

'You were just the same Neal,' remarked the Lady of Queenscove, causing Kel, Dom, Yuki and Duke Baird to snigger slightly.

The rest of the meal passed in a fairly uneventful way, with the exception of when Neal managed to knock over a large ornamental teapot on his way to the privy, causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces. However when it came to the last course of the meal, the waiters handed round exotic fruit from the copper isles, the point of this course was to refresh the diner's mouths. Kel had been ready to pick up the fat, juicy looking fruit and bite into it. But she noticed that everyone else was picking up the final pieces of cutlery, which were a sort of skewer and an oddly shaped knife. They all seemed to be carefully cutting the fruit open and skewering fleshy pieces from the inside. And so Kel stuck her knife into the skin of the fruit, however this caused a large stream of fruit juice to come squirting out, and almost as if in slow motion, Kel saw the arc of the juice hit Lady Masbolle square in the eye. Lady Masbolle shrieked and Kel, cursing in Yamani under her breath, hurried forward to apologise.

After Lady Masbolle had been mollified, Duke Baird and Lady Queenscove bid everyone good night, soon followed by Yuki, who had to go and rescue Alanna who had been babysitting the twins.

So Kel, Neal, Dom and the Lord and Lady Masbolle retired to the sitting room, where a steady glow of warmth and heat emanated from a large fireplace. For several minutes there was an uncomfortable silence, and Kel wished that she could escape this ordeal and return to her rooms.

'So Keladry, are your parents at court?' asked a thin lipped Lady Masbolle.

'I'm afraid they're still in the Yamani Islands, the emperor is trying to draw up some new trading agreements and needs their assistance,' said Kel.

'Kel's family are regarded among the emperors inner circle,' Dom said, trying to improve his mother's opinion of his wife.

'Really how fascinating?' replied his mother, not even attempting to make them believe she was the least bit interested.

At that moment a waiter bought round some sweet nibbles, which was timed brilliantly in Kel's opinion as some of the tension that had built up was released. Before leaving the room, the waiter gave each of them a glass of warm, sweet wine, which they all sipped gratefully as the night was cold.

'So Keladry, when can we be expecting grandchildren?' inquired Lady Masbolle.

Kel and Dom both choked on their drinks. Coughing and spluttering Kel gasped,

'What?'

'When are you planning on having children?' Said Dom's Mum with the air of explaining that one add one equals two.

'Mum, we haven't really thought…to early…' muttered Dom embarrassed.

Neal was grinning, enjoying his cousin's discomfort. If Dom was embarrassed it was nothing compared to how Kel was feeling. Her cheeks had flushed a dark pink and seemed to be lost for words. To be honest, it hadn't been something they had really considered before now, it was one of those things that had been put in the 'someday' category and not on the to-do list. Kel spent so much time around men and found herself so similar to them in some respects, that when she actually thought about the fact that she'd have to one day bear children, give birth, she found it quite embarrassing, not to mention frightening.

Luckily Kel didn't have to speak because Dom seemed to have got over the initial shock and said,

'Maybe in a few years or so, but we're both still young so we'll wait until we feel ready,' emphasizing the 'we' more than usual, telling his mother quite clearly that it was his and Kel's decision and that they were not going to be bossed into producing heirs.

'I was only suggesting Domitian that you take a leaf out of your cousin's book, no need to get angry. I just thought it would be better for everyone if you had children during a peace time, and not when their mother is wanting to march of to war!'

Although Lady Masbolle was being rude to Kel, Kel thought that she had a point, Kel wouldn't want to be pregnant when the army was called away, or to have to stay behind to nurse young children. Dom however was furious.

'Mother, I'm warning you now. Kel is my wife, I made that decision for myself and it's the best one I've ever made and if you can't respect Kel as my wife, then I suggest you leave. I won't tolerate you to insult her at every turn or act grudgingly towards her, she is my wife and if it comes between her and you, I will most certainly be staying with her.'

'Calm down,' said Lord Masbolle to his wife who was turning an unpleasant shade of purple. 'Domitian that is enough for this evening I feel, I know you love your wife very much, and of course we don't want you to leave the family. We understand that any decisions concerning heirs or any other matter, are yours to make and we can naught but advise you.'

Kel decided that she liked Dom's dad, he was gentle and gruff at the same time, but seemed fair enough and didn't hold a grudge against her, so that was a bonus point.

As they departed, Neal called out after them,

'When you decide to produce a herd of heroic, sword-swinging, enemy-bashing youngsters, then please give me warning, I will need to prepare myself.' As an afterthought he added, 'I also expect Uncle Nealan to be respected member of the family as well as godparent-in-chief. Good night.'

And he disappeared up the corridor leaving Kel and Dom to return to their rooms hand-in-hand.

* * *

That night as Kel lay next to Dom and watched the embers of the fire glowing, filling the room with a warm pleasant light, she remarked. 

'That was an…interesting evening.'

'Mmm…sorry about that, my mum can be a bit, well forward.'

'Indeed, but she had a point and we haven't really discussed it at all. So…when do you want to produce a herd of heroic, sword-swinging, enemy-bashing youngsters?' Asked Kel chuckling softly.

'It's you that should be making that decision really, as you're the one who'll have to…you know,' he trailed off.

'We'll make that decision together,' said Kel firmly.

'Well then, maybe in a year or two, when I've had you all to myself for a bit, unless you feel differently?'

'A year or two sounds good,' said Kel, fingering the anti-pregnancy charm around her neck.

'Well then, that's sorted,' finished Dom, pulling Kel closer to him, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

'So Kel,' said Raoul jovially the next morning at breakfast. 'What's this I hear about you producing a herd of heroic, sword-swinging, enemy-bashing youngsters?' 

Kel groaned, 'You've been talking to Neal, and for the record we don't intend to produce anything except punishments for Neal in the next year or two.'

'We'll see,' said Raoul as he finished his bacon.

As she had nothing much to do that morning Kel decided she was going to visit Lalasa. After wrapping up warmly, she made her way through the muddy streets of Corus to Lalasa's shop. She was about to knock on the door but realised it was Lalasa's day off, so instead she made her way to a small house a few streets away and knocked on the door.

As always Lalasa was delighted to see her old mistress and ushered Kel inside. The first thing Kel noticed about Lalasa's home was that on the kitchen table was a large bouquet of flowers. This was quite unusual as flowers did not naturally grow in weather such as this. So either they were imported, or mage grown, both of which were expensive.

'Who gave you the flowers?'

'No idea, I just came home and they were here,' said Lalasa as she bustled around making hot tea.

'You've got yourself an admirer Lally!' exclaimed Kel.

'Don't be silly,' reprimanded Lalasa, although her cheeks were tinged slightly pink.

Once the tea had been poured Kel told Lalasa all about her disastrous meeting with Dom's mother. Lalasa sympathised, and told Kel that Dom's mother would get used to her in time. After a long lengthy chat with Lalasa, about just about everything there was to discuss, Kel, feeling all gossiped out, made her way back to the palace. As she was walking through the streets something large, white, oddly shaped and furry came hurtling past.

'What in Mithros' name was that?' Exclaimed Kel.

'A llama,' replied a familiar voice.

Kel turned to see Daine running up the road towards her.

'Its just been imported from Maren! But the silly thing managed to escape from the trader, and was wreaking havoc in the market place, stalls upturned, food everywhere! And now they expect me to round up the creature and to return it to its owner,' she panted.

'Good luck with finding the llama then.'

'Kel you couldn't help me could you?' asked Daine pleadingly.

'I could catch it faster in animal form, but that would just scare it even more, I tried to make mind contact but its thoughts are so panicked at the moment its not listening. I just need to corner it and then convince it to calm down and let me return it to its trader.'

Kel reluctantly agreed, but after twenty minutes, even with Daine, who could sense the animal, they were no nearer catching the llama than before, it was too fast and too panicky. Then Kel had an idea,

'If this llama is scared and alone then won't it want to be with another one of its species?'

'Well yes, but I don't see where you're going to get another llama from in the next few hours.'

'You can change into a llama, then try and let it see you, it should try and follow you and you can lead it back to the trader.'

'Kel you're brilliant!' exclaimed Daine and quickly changed into the large furry beast.

Within ten minutes the llama was safely back with its trader. Just then a haggard looking Neal walked round the street corner, when he caught sight of Daine, Kel and the llama he hurried over to them.

'What in the name of the great Goddess is that?'

'A llama,' replied Kel calmly.

'A llama, A LLAMA, you mean to tell me that I was chased and trampled into a fruit stand by a llama?' He shouted.

'Yes. You were trampled into a fruit stand?' asked Daine interestedly.

Examining Neal's appearance more closely, Kel could see pieces of banana smeared all over his shirt and what looked like apple in his hair. Neal flushed pink, he had obviously not been planning on divulging this piece of information, least of all to Kel and Daine, who would tease him mercilessly for it.

Before Kel could laugh, mock or in any other way ridicule him, he set off for the palace muttering about hot showers.

* * *

Kel returned to find Dom searching for Neal. 

'I need to ask him why he's told the entire court that we will shortly be producing a herd of heroic, sword-swinging, enemy-bashing youngsters,' said Dom grimly.

'I think he went for a shower,' Kel told her husband.

Immediately Dom set off for Neal's rooms, his wife hurrying after him. As they neared the Queenscove rooms, a terrible wailing grew louder and louder.

'Moo muah blah do bah moo,' the noise filled the corridor, causing Kel and Dom to clamp their hands over their ears.

'It sounds like a singing cow,' grimaced Dom.

'More like a person's death cries,' replied Kel gritting her teeth.

When Kel and Dom reached the door to Neal's room, it became evident that the horrible racket was coming from his room, so Dom pushed open the door and followed the noise to the source of the din. Kel waited in the room, examining a large ugly looking painting of a man surrounded by dragons, entitled 'the dragonmaster.'

All of a sudden the terrible noise stopped and two minutes later Dom returned dragging a sopping wet Neal after him. Neal was fully clothed but soaked to the skin.

'He was singing in the shower.' Said Dom grimly, 'Neal WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SINGING!' shouted Dom.

'As I remember you told be never to sing so much as a note ever again or you would…' Neal mumbled the last few words so that Kel couldn't catch them.

'That's right,' said Dom, 'so why in the name of all the Gods and Goddess' were you singing?...Wait, why were you in the shower fully clothed?' asked Dom, suddenly distracted.

'Aah' said Neal smugly, 'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'He was trampled into a fruit stand by a llama,' said Kel in answer to Dom's question.

'It was a rampaging monster!' said Neal trying to defend himself.

'You were trampled…by a llama?' Said Dom, laughing so hard he could barely stand upright.

When Dom recovered he said,

'Ah… Neal you make me laugh, I don't think I'll kill you as you are such an entertainment, but…' he added threateningly, 'If you ever…EVER sing in the shower again, I may be forced to…' and Dom left with that warning hanging in the air.

'Phew, at least that's stopped,' said Dom.

'Mmm.' Agreed Kel absent-mindedly.

'Hey, you should be thanking me, I just saved you from death by singing.'

'My hero!' exclaimed Kel and pressed her lips up to her husband's.

'Anything for you love,' and in a dramatic gesture he swept Kel of her feet and carried her up the corridor.'

'You can put me down now,' giggled Kel.

'I can, but do I want to?' replied Dom.

'Domitian is that you?' squawked an all too familiar voice from around the corner of the corridor.

Dom hurriedly pushed open the door to their rooms, dumped Kel unceremoniously on the bed, and hurried over to lock the door. Once it was locked he joined Kel and they waited with bated breath. A knock sounded on the door, but they both stayed silent and unmoving. After what seemed like an age, footsteps faded away down the corridor.

'That was close,' breathed Dom.

'Definitely my hero!' said Kel, kissing her husband.

* * *

**(-a/n-** Sorry about the delay in updating, but it has been quite hard to write this chapter, especially since it followed such a good one. I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing, I had several words to include which were: 

Dragonmaster, a teapot, a llama, a singing cow and a fireplace.

Anyway after this chapter please no more word challenges otherwise it would become too boring just too keep doing them. Still its almost midnight and I would like some sleep tonight, so here is the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the fluff xx)

**Confusedknight** xxx


	8. An old friend, a letter & coffee

**(-a/n-** Thanks oh great reviewers! You're all so amazingly fantastic because without you guys there would be hardly any incentive for me to write so smarties for all of you! But if you're one of those annoying, selfish people that DON'T REVIEW then no smarties for you. I don't think that people realise how much effort goes into a fanfic to make them what they are, and that goes for all fics, and I'm sure other authors would agree, so it makes me cross when only 12 percent out of all the people who have read my story have bothered to leave a review. And a review doesn't have to be long and interesting, (although some people are lovely review writers) even just to say a simple well done, or I like your story would be nice as oppose to leaving no feedback at all. Grrr…some people annoy me. Just to be clear I'm not moaning at you if you've forgotten to review a chapter or anything, but it's the people who never review any chapters of any story. Anyway after my annual moan at non-reviewers, here are the review answers for all the brilliant people who do review.)

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: **I know if I were the lady of Masbolle I would love to have Kel as a daughter in law but I felt the need to create an evil character and she fits into the story later on …

**manicpony24: **lol! Thanks! It was supreme ruler of llamas that requested a llama :D

**On top of cloud 9: **Thanks! Spaghettish! May the legacy of spaghettishness live on!

**Erytha: **I think I was kinda going along that Dom got distracted by Neal's singing but I dunno it was late… Well she got chased up a tree because… lets start at the beginning… The rest of my group navigated themselves into this large field (I wasn't there cos I was playing hockey but this is what I was told by an eyewitness) and these cows (being friendly animals) came over to say hello ( I reckon its because they associate people with food because of the farmer…) Anyway… my friend who was up ahead panicked, dropped her rucksack and jumped over the fence to escape from the cows…then the field she jumped into also had cows in so she climbed up a tree…meanwhile the other members of my group were in hysterics laughing , and she was crying up the tree… anyway to cut a long story short my friends phoned the teacher who chased the cows away! lol

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: **the squawking was Neal singing in the shower. I'm glad you liked the herd of heroic, sword-swinging, enemy-bashing youngsters :D Thanks, I'm so mean to poor Neal –author grins evilly-

**Aly the Spy: **Thanks! Llamas are cool animals!

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007: **Thankies! The fruitstand was one of those weird inspirations you get (I was eating an apple at the time so I think that's where it came from.)

**Drop Your Oboe: **lol! Summer camp? What do you do there? Anyway I'm glad to make people laugh. Laughing is good for people :D

**supreme ruler of llamas: **-bows to llama minions-

**LandUnderWave: **Thanks, now you've got an account you should write some stuff :D

**NealsChick: **Thanks again!

**queenoftheostlers: **llama song! Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama, funny llama, fuzzy llama, llama llama duck! Lalala OF COURSE I REMEMBER THE CAMEL SONG! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR! Lol ! I'm a camel walking in the woods looking for a desert with my hump.. and so on and so forth. That song officially ruled! (For all of you not aquainted with the camel song, one of our friends invented it and in a music class we set it to music with our makeshift band!)

**Dolphindreamer: **Thanks for the constructiveness of your review :D I always like constructive comments as they help to improve my writing :D Alanna with the twins we come into this chapter as you'll see. Thanks for the review!

**Darking Girl: **Thanks!

As always many thanks to you, my awesome reviewers,

**Confusedknight xx**

* * *

After breakfast the next day, our favourite Lady Knight and her husband were at a loss of what to do. So gathering her sword and various other weapons, Kel headed off to do some training on the courts leaving her husband to bid goodbye to his parents. The Lord and Lady Masbolle had decided to cut their stay in the Capital short, and to return to their peaceful fief.

Kel had been exercising hard with her glaive and when she finally came to a rest, breathing hard, she looked up to see someone observing her quietly. A small, solid looking woman stood gazing at Kel with an odd look on her face. Her wiry grey hair surrounded a plump Yamani-like face whose lines were hard, and expression calculating. Kel gasped.

'Nariko?'

The old woman smiled.

'Keladry of Mindelan, you have changed much since we last met.'

Kel still stared at the woman whom she hadn't seen in almost twelve years. This woman, Nariko had been the Emperor's training master, and had taught Kel self-defence fighting from the tender age of four, whilst staying with the Yamani Embassy. She had also been the one to teach Kel the _naginta_ or glaive.

'I see you have not forgotten the things you have been taught.'

'How could I with such a good teacher?' replied Kel, smiling crookedly.

'Nay, it's not my teaching that has given you skill, but your own dogged determination, as it always has been Keladry. Though remember to hold the _naginta_ at I slight angle whilst performing the sweep cut move,' said Nariko.

'So what brings you to Corus?' asked Kel.

'A good friend of mine lives just south of the city, and I was on my way to visit. But I thought I'd look in at the palace for a couple of days to visit her majesty Princess Shinkokami and Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru. I have heard much about you, Keladry these past few years. Some of your exploits have gained you the title 'Protector of the Small.'' Nariko laughed, 'Who would have thought that the little four-year-old foreigner who I taught all those years ago, would become a full-blooded knight, the stuff of legends.'

Kel blushed, embarrassed, why did everyone think she was something amazing? 'The Protector of the Small' why did that name have to follow her everywhere and stick like glue?

Kel and Nariko left the practise courts and wandered idly, talking about anything and everything. Kel told Nariko about how she had applied to enter page training andhow she was put on probation. She spoke of her page training, her squirehood to Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, of the war against Scanra and finally of her courtship and marriage to Dom. Kel felt strangely at ease talking to Nariko. Perhaps it was because Nariko had been one of her first acquaintances in the Islands, Nariko hadn't cared that she was a foreigner, but treated everyone the same. With Nariko it didn't matter if you were dark-skinned or fair, four or sixty-four, any respect she gave you was hard earned. She always spoke the truth even if it was blunt and sometimes cruel. If someone fought badly she would tell them so, but it was through this training that her students achieved near perfection in the fighting standards she taught. Eventually Nariko insisted that she must leave to visit her friend and the two women embraced before parting their separate ways; Kel to the palace, and Nariko to the road that lead to the south side of the city.

* * *

At lunch Kel sat next to Alanna, who looked slightly haggard, at last, after gulping down several mugs of coffee, a richly flavoured drink imported from Carthak, Alanna finally spoke,

'Never, **EVER** ask to baby-sit Hana an Maeka. Act as a wonderful aunt whenever Neal or Yuki is around, but trust me, you don't want to be left alone with them.' She shuddered involuntarily.

'Why? What happened?' Said Kel smirking slightly.

'They begin to scream for absolutely no reason, or one of them does, and then you manage to calm it down and then the other one takes over.' Alanna winced, 'My ears will never be the same again.'

'Trust Neal to have difficult offspring,' said Kel, who was now also sipping coffee. 'Mmm, Alanna this stuff is good.'

When Dom came down to the mess hall, he found Alanna and Kel giggling over mugs of coffee.

'I love coffee,' giggled Alanna.

'Me too!' hiccupped Kel, who was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face.

'I think that's more than enough coffee for you,' said Dom, removing the mug firmly from Kel's hands.

'But Dom…' Kel tried to make a wild grab for the coffee cup and ended falling of the bench, where she lay giggling hysterically unable to move.

'I think you need to have a lie down…' said Dom glancing at his hysterical wife, then turning to face Alanna he said, 'I suppose it was you who introduced my wife to coffee? Well if she hurts herself in her hyperactive state then I shall blame you and only you,' he threatened before picking up Kel and escorting her back to their room. On the way back up to their rooms, they passed Owen. He still looked preoccupied and disinterested as before, looking quite depressed.

Half an hour or so later, and Kel had stopped giggling at everything he said, and instead lay on the sofa staring dejectedly around.

'The caffeine worn off yet?' said Dom sniggering.

'I was bored,' shrugged Kel, 'there isn't exactly much to do.'

'So you sit down for lunch with Alanna and get high on coffee just to pass the time?'

'No but…' Kel sighed.

'What's wrong with Owen?'

'Apparently he's in love, but that could be just gossip.'

'Hmm…I wonder, he doesn't look right if you know what I mean, he's normally so energetic and smiley. Anyway, a letter has arrived for you, it's from Mindelan.'

Kel sat up and accepted the letter with the Mindelan crest stamped on the back, after tearing it open she scanned down the parchment, it read;

_Dearest Kel,_

_It has been too long since I last saw or heard from you, news has reached me of you heroic status; **Protector of the Small! **It was unfortunate that I couldn't attend your wedding, the weather would've meant a long stay in Corus, and leaving Mindelan during the harshest months wouldn't have been fair. As it is my wife Tilaine and I wish to invite you and your husband to Mindelan. The children long to see their famous Aunt, and I myself haven't seen you since the grand progress, almost seven years ago! Inness was here not long ago, although he is now on border patrol. Mother and Father are still unable to leave the Yamani Islands, but ask that I pass on their respects. Patricine, also came to visit but had changed so much I barely recognised her and I think its safe to say that our jokes of her becoming a rather rounded, stern housewife, have in fact been proved to be true. Next year my third youngest, Roran will enter page training, and Sarhanne who you might remember is at the convent. Alex is in his first year of squiredom, his knightmaster being a friend of Inness'. The others, Lucie, Rae and Lynn are all growing up fast and it looks like Lucie might follow in your footsteps as a Lady Knight. Rae seems to be more of an academic and little Lynn, who is the baby of the family, is growing ever more beautiful. I sincerely hope that you will visit us soon, littlest sister,( although you are probably taller than me now!) And Roran, Lucie, Rae and Lynn, who you have never met, would love to see you. Please send a reply to this letter, but know that you can turn up at any time and you will be welcomed home._

_Your loving brother, Sir Anders of Mindelan and his wife Lady Tilaine._

'Who was it from?' asked Dom curiously.

'My eldest brother Anders, he has invited us to stay at Mindelan.'

'Will you go?'

'He has invited both of us.'

'I know but I must stay with the King's own as the second company, who is on patrol is nearing the end of its six month work, and will shortly be replaced by the third company. And as commander I must stay here, you know that.'

'I'm torn, I haven't seen four of my nieces and nephews and I have missed Anders, these past few years, he was always my favourite brother.'

'I think you should go. Have a break, get away from the palace. You were saying only a minute ago how bored you were.'

'Hmm, alright, I'll leave in about three weeks, when you leave with the third company.'

'Now that's settled do you wish to visit our dear friend Sir Meathead?'

Kel grunted, apparently still suffering from her sugar low, but followed her husband out of the room.

* * *

(-**a/n-** ah that chapter was one of those annoying in-between-chapters that have to be written but aren't particularly fun.. Anyway sorry for the slight delay in updating but I have been ballgirling these last few days for the Davis cup which was great fun. Just so you guys know where this is going, it will be twenty chapters long, and I'm hoping to finish it this holiday. So hopefully it will be finished in early September. Please review!)

**Confusedknight** xx


	9. Goodbyes and a stalker?

(-a/n-Here we are again, another chapter of my random musings and ideas. But as usual before you get to read the random musings and ideas, I have to write an authors note, if out of habit if nothing else…I wonder does anyone actually read my waffle or do you just skim over it? Anyway I live in the south-east of England, which is currently in its worst drought for thirty years, and the temperatures are about five degrees over average. ITS SO DARN HOT, well all you people who live in hot places probably wouldn't find it so, but for England where air-conditioning resides only in cars, it's another story. Anyway the temperature has suddenly dropped and it is about to rain, so here I am, sitting in my fluffy slippers at my computer, listening to the pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack and nibbling absentmindedly on my ever-shrinking packet of chocolate raisins. Anyway I apologise, that in the last chapter I said Anders wife was Lady Eleanor, when **Drop Your Oboe** is quite right that Anders wife is Lady Tilaine, so I'll correct that. I also feel its time for another disclaimer.)

**I do not own any persons/places in this story, they all belong to our favourite author Tamora Pierce. However I do own the plot and a few minor characters such as Hana and Maeka.**

**Drop Your Oboe**Gingerbread houses? Mmm! Sounds yummy! Sorry about Anders wife, I looked back at the character lists and yes you're quite right it is Tilaine… Though I can't remember where she was mentioned in the quartet…My apologies on that one...i'll reload the chapter and change it. Thanks!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**I don't like coffee, I get the caffeine from the chocolate. He he he!

**SarahE7191**Thanks! They drank A LOT of coffee!

**supreme ruler of llamas: **Thanks! I'm always pleased to please the llama minions :D

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD: **Ok, I'll try and check my work more thoroughly, but sometimes, its so late at night that I just want to go to bed! lol

**PrepPrincess48**Thanks!

**Dolphindreamer** Thanks! Yep, at the moment I'm feeling in quite a powerful positon as the author, because I know exactly where this story is going and I'm telling you guys bit by bit! He he he! Fanfiction rocks!

**LandUnderWave**Yup twenty chapters! Muah ha ha! I'm trying to get to the halfway point before I go away on holiday…

**meganidge**Yep, loads of opportunities at Mindelan :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Aly the Spy**Kool-aid? I've never seen that before, is it an American thing? Coke-a-cola always makes me really hyper!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**Baby bottle pops? That must be another American drink! Lol! Still sugary drinks are great, but not for teeth…oh well! hehehe

**Darking Girl**Hyper knights are always good fun! Thanks for reviewing!

**queenoftheostlers**I didn't know you liked coffee…yeah Stormbreaker was really good! Spaghettish!

**kelroxmysox: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Gewher**Neal is so rude, well not rude, just a person who leaps before they look! This gets him into several awkward situations…

Thanks for all the amazing reviews, keep 'em coming!

**Confusedknight xxx**

* * *

After a month of waiting the date was finalised, the third company of the King's own, along with Raoul, Commander of the King's own would be leaving at sunrise the next morning to relieve the second company, which had been patrolling the borders for six months. Even in peacetime, the borders had to be controlled to prevent smuggling, bandits had to be hunted out, and recruitment of men and horses had to be carried out. There was always work to be done, and after a years rest the third company were on the move again. For Kel and Dom this meant separation. Raoul had asked if Kel had wanted to accompany them, as Buri did, he said it was one of the advantages of having a wife that could fight, but Kel declined. She had planned her trip to Mindelan, after all six months wasn't really that long; her trip to Mindelan would take at least three months.

As a knight during peace time there was always work to be done and Kel intended to get back to work after her trip. For the last year she had been staying at the palace, she had been granted 'passive duty' where she had to stay at court, train with the other knights, be ready to ride out and fight if needs be and to generally participate in the daily court life. After all, if all the knights were out on active duty then the Palace would be remarkably empty. Kel's passive duty had been granted through her participation in the Scanran war, at the refugee camps and fighting on the frontline.

So Kel was ready to journey to Mindelan, a journey that would take about two weeks to make. She planned to ride north to Mindelan, staying at Inn's along the way. Then she would stay for eight weeks in Mindelan, before sailing back down the coast to Port Caynn, and finally riding to the Capital. All in all she should be gone a total of three months. Kel was quite looking forward to the trip; it would make a change from Palace life. Not that living at the palace was boring and uneventful; with Neal around, there was always entertainment. However Kel longed to be free again and welcomed a change of scenery.

That sunny day Kel went to say goodbye to Lalasa. When Lalasa ushered Kel into her shop, she glanced around furtively and shut the door behind her.

'What's the matter?' asked Kel puzzled.

'Nothing, nothing, everything's fine.' Kel raised her eyebrows, 'Alright, alright,' said Lalasa. And with a deep breath she said 'Kelhelpmeithinkihaveastalkerandhekeepssendingmeflowersandthingsandidon'tknowwhoheis. Ifheevenisaheitcouldbeashebutidon'tknowwhattodohelpmekel!' gabbled Lalasa.

'Could you say that again, only ten times slower and remember to breathe,' advised Kel.

'Kel help me, I think I have a stalker and he keeps sending me flowers and things, and I don't know who he is. If he even is a he, it could be a she but I don't know what to do. Help me Kel!' said Lalasa ten times slower, remembering to breathe.

'A stalker?' Kel said, her eyebrows so high that they almost were hidden in her hair. She looked at Lalasa who was blushing furiously, and Kel couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

'Its not funny Kel,' said Lalasa indignantly.

'Oh…yes…it…is,' gasped Kel.

Lalasa glared at Kel, 'Well that's the last time I trust you with secret information.'

'Secret information,' chortled Kel, 'Lalasa, it's just a man who likes you, and the flowers indicate romantic interest.'

'What if I don't want romantic interest?' said Lalasa primly.

'Don't be silly Lalasa. You have to find out who it is first, remember you caught my bouquet of flowers, you'll be getting married soon.'

'I don't believe all that superstitious nonsense,' replied Lalasa sniffing, 'Humph, how can I be expected to like a person when they won't tell me who they are.'

'They will in time Lally, they will, but you have to remember that the man always fears rejection so he has to start somewhere, and anonymous gifts and notes is a good start.'

Lalasa still looked disgruntled, 'Since when do you know all about relationships?'

'We knights have to have something to do all day,' said Kel airily.

'You mean gossip,' laughed Lalasa, 'so the pride of the King's army sit around gossiping all day about relationships.'

'No,' said Kel trying to keep the upper hand, 'we also train hard and we…um…'

Lalasa only laughed harder, 'And all this relationship counselling comes from the person who had to be dunked in a pond, bullied into hot pants and tricked into wearing a swimming costume so that she would get together with the man who had loved her for years.'

Now it was Kel's turn to glare at Lalasa. 'You are treading on _very_ dangerous ground Lalasa; I do not wish to remember the embarrassment of drowning in a duck pond wearing a swimming costume.'

'So what's this I hear about you producing a herd of heroic sword-swinging, enemy…'

'For the thousandth time!' Shouted Kel, 'Dom and I are not going to produce a herd of heroic sword-swinging, enemy-bashing monsters.'

'Okay, okay I was only asking.'

After eating a scrumptious lunch, Lalasa had to get back to work, so with a tearful goodbye, Kel ambled slowly back to the Palace. Her next goodbye was to Yuki and Neal.

When she arrived at the Queenscove suites, Yuki answered the door.

'Come in Kel, Neal is out at the moment though, if you're looking for him.'

'No, I came to say goodbye.'

'Ah, you're leaving tomorrow, I remember.'

As Kel sat down, Yuki promptly handed her Hana. Kel held the infant naturally and jiggled it up and down, making Hana gurgle in delight. Yuki watched the pair fondly, Kel cooing over the baby and pulling funny faces for its entertainment.

'You'd make a great mother Kel.'

Kel flushed pink, and looked up at Yuki, 'We don't plan to have kids for at least another few years yet, despite what rumours your husband is spreading.'

Yuki chuckled, 'My husband does have a knack for passing on the wrong information.'

The two ladies spent the next half hour happily discussing Neal's bad habits and embarrassing moments, of which there happened to be quite a lot.

'And the time when he fell into the rose bush and ended up looking like a hedgehog!'

'Yes! And then you tricked him into walking down the corridor in his loincloth and he bumped into Lord Wyldon!'

'Or when he got trampled by a llama!'

At that moment Neal made a timely entrance.

'A llama! Where?' said Neal urgently.

Both the ladies fell about laughing, and it was a long time before either of them could muster enough self-control to tell a panicky Neal that there was, in fact no llama.

Kel bid her best friends goodbye and ate in the mess hall. She still hadn't seen Dom all day but no doubt he was busy preparing the third company for their ride the next day. In the mess hall she also said goodbye to Owen, Faleron, Merric, Seaver, Alanna and Roald, all of whom wished her a safe journey.

By the time Kel returned to her room she felt slightly sad, having said goodbye to all the people that had filled her life so much over the past year. Dom was sitting on the large, squishy sofa, staring into the fire.

Kel sat down next to him.

'Long day?'

'Mmm,' he replied, leaning over to kiss her.

'I'm going to miss you so much,' whispered Kel, her throat tight.

'It's only six months Kel,' he replied pulling her close.

'That's still six months too long,' sniffed Kel.

He chuckled, 'It'll be over before you know it, just remember to write.'

'I will, every week.'

'Good.'

And that's how they remained, cuddled together, until they both drifted peacefully off into blissful slumber.

* * *

**(-a/n-** I'm officially an evil author, I'm sorry, I've just given you another in between chapter, it will make sense later on I promise, I just feel evil because I keep dragging it out. Anyway the plot has to move forward, so that is the reason for these little annoying chapters. Anyway I'm not going to tell you what's going on (yet) he he he. But next chapter will probably just be Kel travelling and then… KEL ARRIVES AT MINDELAN AND FUN ENSUES! WHOO!)

**Please review,**

**Confusedknight** xxx


	10. Journeys

**(-a/n-** Thanks for the great reviews guys! You're all amazing! Unfortunately there are no more chocolate raisins in the entire house (as I have eaten them all) so I shall have to carry on without, -author sniffs sadly- anyway…I'm really sorry about the delay in updating, I have been on holiday for two weeks. The first week I stayed round a friend's house and the second I went to Wales. I had a great time and learned to surf! Whoo! Anyway here is the long over due chapter…

**Dolphindreamer: **Thanks!

**Drop Your Oboe: **Thanks! That's what I'm aiming for, to keep the plot moving so it is actually a story rather than random humour, but still keeping it fluffy and fun.

**LandUnderWave: **lol! I would be in a lot of 'evil authors' lists!

**Ss: **Thanks!

**meganidge: **me too! lol

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: **mmm! Sugary lolly with more sugar! Sounds good to me!

**Seirien: **I'm lucky; I have a swimming pool in my garden so I spend a lot of time in there… unfortunately it does have a rather bad ant problem and I'm terrified of ants…eesh…-shudders- …Global warming is bad! Save the planet! lol

**Aly the Spy: **llamas make me laugh, just the way they look…

**Gewher: **You'll have to wait a while for more Kel/Dom fluff I'm afraid…we shall all miss it so…but hopefully there will be plenty of other stuff going on so we shall survive…

**Erytha: **You'll have to wait and see! He he he! Anyway thanks!

**Queenoftheostlers: **A likely story! Muah ha ha! Thanks for the great holiday surfing rules!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: **I know I can't wait until she gets there too :D hehehe Lally is being stalked!

**alynawatlovers: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it :D

**kelroxmysox: **Thanks!

**lemsterette: **haha! Kel/Dom fanfiction is the best!

**On top of cloud 9: **Glad you enjoyed it :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Confusedknight xx**

The third company was getting ready to ride resplendent in all their finery. Sliver shields and weapons glinted in the bright morning sun. Blue cloaks and burnooses whipped in the fresh wind and people milled about. The men were all performing last checks on their equipment and preparing for the ride. Gradually they began to mount their horses and congregate in their squads. Before Dom mounted his horse, he went over to say a last goodbye to Kel who was sitting on the fence watching all the activity sadly.

'I'll be back soon,' he promised her.

'I'm going to miss you so much,' said Kel, her voice quavering.

Dom kissed Kel and they embraced each other, holding each other close, not wanting to let go. The men wolf whistled and cheered, many of them knowing how long it took for Kel and Dom to finally realize their love for each other. When they broke apart tears were sliding down Kel's face. Dom wiped the tears away with his sleeve. Kel let out a watery chuckle.

'I love you more than anything in this world,' whispered Dom, 'You know that don't you?'

Kel nodded and gave a small grin.

'I'll miss you so much.'

'See you in six months,' called Dom as he mounted his horse.

'I'll count down the days!' yelled Kel.

Raoul addressed the Company, and Kel saw once again the power behind his words, these men would follow Raoul into death and worse, and yet again Kel understood truly that men such as Raoul were as rare and as valuable as the heroes of legends like Alanna. Dom also briefly addressed his company, as second in command to Raoul. Kel saw many of the leadership qualities in her husband also and felt a swell of pride. The men roared and with a surge they charged forward, cantering out through the gates of the palace. Men and women had lined up to wave them off and with one last glance back at Kel, Dom rode out of sight.

Kel waved frantically as her husband charged off. After all the men, came the supply wagons and healers and other people who rode with the third company. When the last horse had departed from the courtyard Kel made her way back up to the palace. Her suite seemed big and empty without Dom or his things and she was glad that she was leaving for Mindelan in a few hours, so she wouldn't have to bear the emptiness for too long. The trip would occupy her and keep her thoughts from wondering what Dom was up to.

Kel packed a last few things into a trunk and shut the lid. Her pack lay on the bed along with the weapons she was going to take with her. The trunk would be sent on in a ship and would arrive at Mindelan two days after her. The pack contained the things she would need for the two week ride north. Deciding to set out sooner rather than later, she picked up her pack, glaive and bow. Her sword was already strapped to her waist, so without looking back she left the suite.

Down in the stable she groomed and tacked up Merla and Peachblossom. She had decided to take both of her horses so she could switch horses when one became tired, one could also carry her pack. Although Peachblossom would still be her main mount for another few years yet, it was always good to train a horse in advance so that when the time came for Peachblossom to retire, Kel would have a fit horse who was used to travelling and jousting etc. after all an improperly trained mount could get a knight killed in the field.

Kel still had Hoshi, and would've liked to take her on the long ride to Mindelan, but Hoshi was lame having sprained a tendon the week earlier, and Daine had been unable to heal her due to the fact that she had left for the north several days before the accident happened.

Kel strapped her pack to Merla and swung herself up onto Peachblossom's broad back, telling him not to bite Merla or there would be consequences. She set out of Corus in a brisk trot, slowing to a walk outside the main part of the city. Here the houses were more spread out, fields separating them. Children playing with balls and toys in the grass waved up at her cheerfully, while their older siblings looked up at her with awed expressions. It was obvious who she was, the Mindelan shield with a distaff border strapped to her packs, and her long, loose hair and feminine shape unhidden by armour, would tell them she was Keladry of Mindelan. Kel couldn't even be mistaken for on of the Queen's riders as her tunic bore her own crest and not the insignia of the Riders. Kel was most certainly recognizable by sight. Maybe in a few days, further from the capital she would hide her identity, but for now her knight status allowed her to travel across the realm unquestioned.

Although the sun shone, the air temperature was cool and Kel pulled her cloak tighter around herself. It was her fourth day of riding and so far the journey had gone as planned, the night before she had stayed in an Inn called 'The Leaky Barrel' and had overindulged slightly on their delicious sponge pudding, and this morning was feeling the after effects. She stopped briefly to exchange pleasantries with a passing merchant. But the rest of the morning passed without incident. Kel stopped for a break around midday, but only nibbled on her sandwich briefly, for one thing she still felt incredibly full of sponge and eating only made the feeling worse.

Travelling long distances by horseback was something Kel was used to, it was very peaceful just riding along and Kel enjoyed the solitude. She often wondered where Dom was and what he was doing. The peaceful hours gave Kel a chance to reflect on her life. She thanked the Gods silently that the war had come to an end without the deaths of any close friends or family members. She also thought back on her courtship of Dom and though for what could've been the thousandth time, how lucky she was to have him.

As Dom rode, he thought similarly how fortunate he had been, he had found a wife who he truly loved with every fibre of his being and that she returned his love. He had always regarded marriage as something which he would have to face, but had always presumed it would be to some air headed girl with whom he would not be able to hold a conversation. Certainly if his mother had gotten her way that would be the case, but Dom had met Kel, become friends with her, and had always admired her intelligence, courage and level-headedness. It had been during the war that he had begun to realise his feelings toward Squire and then Lady Knight Keladry, although he had at first thought it to be a fleeting crush. However several pairs of hot pants, and a near drowning in the duck pond later, he had finally realised how serious his love for her was and had finally expressed his feelings, finding, to his delight that she returned those feelings. He smiled to himself as he thought over the highly eventful months that lead to his proposal of marriage, it was hardly a conventional courtship he thought laughing inwardly. But the most important thing was that when he came back from his six month duty, he would find her waiting and they could pick up where they left off on a wonderful, long relationship.

'Thinking about a certain ex-squire of mine?' inquired Raoul.

'Wha…' said Dom coming out of his happy musings.

Raoul laughed, 'I can always tell, you get this dreamy vacant expression and start smiling or laughing to yourself.'

Dom flushed slightly pink, 'Is it really that obvious?'

'My dear man,' said Raoul jovially, 'It is as obvious as if you had **I'm dreaming about my wife Kel** stamped across your forehead. Of course, its probably better that everyone can guess, otherwise people would get quite worried, with all this smiling and laughing to yourself.' With that, Raoul rode off to the front of the column of riders, leaving Dom once again stooped in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the third morning of her journey Kel reached into her pack for a clean pair of breeches, she delved to the bottom feeling about for her thick pair. Her hand connected with something hard, and she drew out of her bag a package wrapped in paper. It was small which was why Kel hadn't noticed it before. Kel sat on the bed and opened the small package, inside a tiny box was a small chain, upon which a tiny sapphire pendant hung, underneath the pretty necklace was a note, scribbled in Dom's untidy scrawl.

_My Dearest Kel,_

_I hope you like the gift, I was going to give it to you before we left, but decided to pack it as a surprise, hopefully a good one. I saw this in a shop window and it was so beautiful. It reminded me of you. I hope your journey is going well, and that you reach Mindelan soon. Thinking of you always, your loving husband, Dom _

Kel lifted the beautiful chain up and let the light reflect of the sapphire, then undoing the clasp she redid it behind her neck, so that the sapphire hung in the v of her shirt. She decided at that moment to wear the pendant always, it seemed to connect her with Dom in some way. The morning was quite chilly and so she pulled a warm sweater over her shirt, not bothering with a tunic. Then she fastened her cape around her shoulders. She also pulled on her warm fur-lined boots and her riding gloves. Pulling up her hood, she gathered her belongings and made her way down to the stables. She had already eaten breakfast and Peachblossom stood ready in the courtyard. With a sigh, she strapped her pack on Merla and her sword to her waist. She still had a long way to go, fingering her new necklace, Kel trotted out of the yard and off into the early morning mist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine days later and thoroughly fed up of riding alone, Kel got her first glimpse of the Mindelan castle, strangely it didn't feel like her home fief she was visiting. It was Ander's home now, her home was at the palace, and more importantly with Dom. But still it was nice to see the familiar towers rising in the sky, and with a whoop of laughter she kicked Merla into a gallop, racing Peachblossom toward the castle.

(-a/n- Alas! You must all be hating me right now for yet ANOTHER in-between chapter, but at last Kel is at Mindelan and it will be non-stop action for the next ten chapters! Yay! As always please review and I'll update sooner.)

Confusedknight xxx


	11. Mindelan

(-**a/n-** Sorry it's taken me so long to update but every time I sat down to write I got distracted by something…anyway I'll try not to get distracted this time. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews as usual. Updates should hopefully come faster than usual after this as my deadline for this fic is September 6th. Anyway Kel is finally at Mindelan…Happy reading!)

**Confusedknight xxx**

**alynawatlovers: **lol, here's the update!

**LandUnderWave: **I was surprised with the site update too but the banner isn't wider than my computer screen…anyway I liked the old banner especially the lightbulb…hmm…

**Gewher: **yup that was partly the reason I chose that stone for the necklace, the second reason was just for the sake of it being my favourite colour but still…lol!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: **thanks! You know I've just realised what your pen name actually says – skim boarder chic. Its weird I never noticed that before! Lol! Are you good at skimboarding? I'm rubbish (I tried it on holiday with entertaining results!) I just kept falling over, I don't think my board was very good though…too thick…anyway…

**meganidge: **I promise to keep writing!

**Seirien: **I know! Tell me about the weather…it suddenly died…sobs…but it doesn't rain or anything useful that would stop our stupid hosepipe ban…oh no it's just cloudy…grr…I'm very annoyed at the weather… anyway why should I be worrying about such trivial matters, Kel is at Mindelan! Dum dum dum dum dum duh!

**Dolphindreamer: **Yeah, thanks for pointing that out…I'll keep an eye on those as you so rightly said 'pesky dates'.

**On top of cloud 9: **Yeah, unfortunately Kel and Dom will be apart for the next few chapters but still, I'm sure I can find plenty of things for Kel to do in the mean time :D

**Drop Your Oboe: **They're such a sweet couple! That's really the whole basis of the story and why I sit here late into the night typing :D Tamora Pierce has created two characters which are destined for each other and they're both so ordinary yet brilliant, I think that's why we can all relate to them…anyway…you've gotta love 'em :D

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD: **I'm updating!

**Terza: **Yup cake icing is coming up! You've started school already? Poor you, I've still got two weeks…

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: **Thanks! Kel and Dom are so cute! Whee! Kel/Dom forever!

**Confusedknight xxx**

--------------------------------------------------0-0-0-0---------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kel dismounted in the courtyard a man hurried down the steps, it was Anders. Anders was Kel's oldest and favourite brother. When she was younger he had always played with her and took an interest in what she was doing and would always listen interestedly to anything she had to say, even if it was only that she'd found a new butterfly in the grounds. Anders had been a brave and talented knight, but had been injured during the Immortals war, rendering him unfit for active service. Now he walked with a limp, but nevertheless was hurrying towards Kel with a look of delight upon his face.

The two siblings embraced. It was strange mused Kel, she had always thought Anders to be so tall, but now she stood almost eye-to-eye with him. Over his shoulder, she could see Ander's wife hurrying down the steps, a child on one hip.

'Tilaine!' exclaimed Kel.

Tilaine was a short, kindly woman with auburn hair and a rounded face that was always smiling.

'My my you've grown Kel!' she said, embracing the younger woman.

Kel chuckled, 'And who's this?' She said gesturing to the blonde haired, smiling child on Tilaine's hip.

'This is Lynn,' Tilaine said, handing Kel the child.

'Hello,' cooed Kel, 'And how old are you Lynn.'

'I'm four,' said Lynn staring up at her Aunt. 'How old are you Auntie Kel?'

'Lynn,' scolded Tilaine, 'It's not polite to ask adults their age.'

Kel chuckled, 'It's ok, I'm twenty three.'

'Oh,' said Lynn softly.

Kel handed Lynn back to her mother, who put her down.

Just then a boy came wondering out of the castle. He was dressed immaculately and his short brown hair was neatly combed. His head was in a book and as he came to the group he marked his place with a red tassel and shut the book.

'Kel this is Rae. Rae this is your Auntie Kel,' introduced Anders.

'Sorry I'm late father, but this book is fascinating and I didn't here John calling me,' explained the small boy.

He only looked about six or seven, but Kel remembered that Anders had said that Rae was very academic.

'Nice to meet you Auntie Kel,' said Rae stiffly holding out his hand.

'Nice to meet you too Rae,' said Kel, holding back a laugh at the small boy's sincerity.

'Where's Rory and Lu?' asked Tilaine.

'How am I meant to know? They've probably run off somewhere, got covered in goodness knows what and have, most probably got into trouble.'

Just on cue, a girl and boy came charging round the corner. They both had identical dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl was shorter than the boy and had longer hair. They came skidding to a halt in front of the group. As predicted they were both muddy, and the girl had a torn shirt sleeve. They opened their mouths to explain their current position and then caught sight of Kel.

'Whoa!' breathed the girl.

'Wow!' said the boy.

'Um…Hello,' said Kel awkwardly.

The boy and girl stared at Kel wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

'Roran, Lucie this is, as you've probably realised, Auntie Kel.'

'Kel this is Roran-'

'Rory,' interrupted the boy, 'Please call me Rory.'

'And I'm Lu,' piped up the girl, 'I'm eight and I want to be a Lady Knight too.'

Anders smiled at them, 'You'll have plenty of time later on to get to know Kel, but I'm sure Kel is hungry and tired, shall we go inside?'

Kel lifted her pack off of Peachblossom, and allowed her two mounts to be lead away.

'Rory, Lu help your Aunt,' said Tilaine, smiling at her two children who were still gawking at Kel.

At once Rory hurried forward and Kel handed him one of her leather packs. Lu, not wanting to be outdone was handed Kel's shield. Kel on the other hand took her bow, glaive and second pack. The two muddy children lead Kel to her room. It was much bigger than her childhood room and had a cabinet for her weapons and a private privy. Then they left, leaving Kel to bath and change. As Kel soaked the grime away in a hot bath she wondered where Dom was, and fingering the necklace around her neck she prayed for his safety.

Having dressed in a loose cotton shirt, breeches and boots, Kel debated whether or not to wear her belt, upon which hung her purse, a small dagger and her sword. Deciding against putting the belt on, she grabbed a warm sweater and headed off to the main dining room. Over dinner she told Anders and Tilaine all about the events leading up to her engagement to Dom, including many of Alanna's crazy ideas and incidents. Kel was just relating about how Neal had tripped head first into the trifle at her wedding, when pudding came.

'Ah,' said Anders with a chuckle, 'I'm going to look forward to meeting this friend of yours.'

'Yes, you must come and visit Corus soon and meet Dom, Neal, Owen and all my other friends,' agreed Kel.

'We'll probably visit in about 7 months or so, when Rory has to go to the palace to start his page training,' said Tilaine, glancing down the table at her son, who was currently engaged in a furious pea-flicking match with his sister.

Kel yawned, 'Well that meal was lovely, but I've been travelling since dawn so I hope you'll excuse me, but I really must get some sleep.'

'That's no problem Kel. Lucie and Roran, it's time you were in bed too, but don't go waking Rae and Lynn, they're already asleep,' said Tilaine in a motherly way.

----------------------------------------0-0-0-0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kel woke up feeling refreshed and after getting dressed and having a hurried breakfast, she hurried outside with a mind to practise some jousting.

Anders, Rory and Lu all were tacking up their horses in the stable yard.

'We're going for a ride, would you like to join us?' asked Lu excitedly.

'That would be great,' replied Kel, smiling at the young girl's enthusiasm. And so Kel tacked up Merla quickly and swung herself atop her black mare. Soon all four of them were cantering away across the fields. Anders' injury didn't stop him from riding, so he still rode and tilted regularly.

As they rode Kel asked Rory, 'So what are Alex and Sarhanna like? I haven't seen them since they were tiny.'

Rory made a face, 'Alex is really serious about his knighthood and has lots of friends, so we don't really see him that much anymore-'

'And Sara, Sarhanna I mean, is the world's biggest airhead. She is your typical fashion obsessed _young lady_,' interrupted Lu with a look of disgust on her face. 'Anyway enough about them, what about you? Is it true that you defeated the Nothing man with only a pig-sticker like Grandma's? And did you really face the Kraken? And did you go into the Chamber of Ordeal a second time?'

'Um…yes,' said Kel weakly, 'But…'

'Wow!' said Rory awestruck.

'Yes you're quite the legend round here little sister,' said Anders airily.

When they got back to the stables and had untacked their horses, Rory asked Kel eagerly, 'Can you show us some jousting or sword fighting?'

'Yes,' drawled a voice, 'We'd all love to see the _Protector of the Small _in action, it must be quite a sight.'

All the blood left Kel's face, she recognised that drawling voice only too well, but she hadn't seen the person in question for a very long time. Turning round she faced her third oldest brother.

'Conal,' she hissed, 'What are you doing here?'

'My dear sister, I was merely riding by and heard that you had graced us mere mortals with your presence.'

'I'm not four years old anymore Conal,' spat Kel warningly, 'You can't dangle me off a balcony to terrorize me anymore.'

(-**a/n- **for the full story of Kel being dangled upside down read my other fic, **The** **Height of Torment**. But for now on with the action….)

'That's true; you're too much of a lump to do that now. Why any man would've wanted to marry you is beyond me. Did you trick him? Or did he sustain extensive head injuries in the war?' Conal taunted.

The use of Joren's old nickname for her struck a nerve.

'Conal of Mindelan, I hereby challenge you to a duel, for the insult to my honour. I also challenge you to a joust for the insult to my husband's honour. He is twice the man you will ever be and it's high time you realised that you can't push me around any longer.'

'I accept,' snarled Conal angrily.

'And I will act as witness to the events,' said Anders, 'And if you ever go spreading rumours about Kel at court, I will act as a witness to her victory in the practise courts and I'll make sure that everyone will know about it.'

Conal strode off angrily to fetch his horse.

Kel smiled at Anders, 'You don't know I'll win,' she pointed out.

'Of course you'll win!' exclaimed Lu.

'Yeah, you'll show Uncle Conal his place,' agreed Rory.

'Conal is rash and will get angry, just keep your head and your skills won't let you down,' said Anders wisely.

Deciding that she would need Peachblossom for such a contest, she borrowed a tilting saddle from Anders and tacked up the big roan gelding, pulling some armour on herself.

'Right Peachblossom,' said Kel looking straight into his eyes, 'We're going to beat my conservative, good-for-nothing bully of a brother and we're going to send him flying like my sparrow friends. Ok?'

Peachblossom snorted and pawed the ground in answer and Kel swung herself into the saddle, accepting a weighted lance from Anders. She then rode into the tilting lane. From sometime long ago she could remember watching her elder brother's tilt. She could remember watching and wishing she could one day do the same. And with a rush of fierce pride, she thought today is that day.

Conal lined up his chestnut horse at the other end of the tilting lane. Upon Ander's signal Peachblossom charged, harder and faster than ever before. Kel adjusted her position in the saddle and aimed her lance, hit Conal's shield in exactly the right place. Throwing her weight behind the lance she tried to pop him out of the saddle, but it was a fraction too late and Conal was merely thrown backwards in his saddle, with such a force that made him drop his lance.

Kel flexed her shield arm, which was used to such impacts and gathered her thoughts. Looking down the lane at Conal who was massaging his shield arm gingerly. You think my impact hurt? Try jousting with Raoul of Goldenlake, she thought, smiling grimly. Kel breathed deeply and then, at Ander's second signal she charged, this time, her positioning was perfect and her lance shattered as Conal flew in an arc backwards, landing with a loud thud. Kel trotted over to him and placed her sword tip at his nose.

'You will write a formal letter of apology to my husband this evening and will hand it to me, so that I can post it to him.'

Conal grunted, glaring at her and Kel trotted away. As she dismounted she found not two, but five people staring at her, lost for words.

Lu, Rory, Anders, Tilaine and the castle groundsman were all staring at her. Lu was the first to break the silence.

'That was amazing! Did you see that? Auntie Kel charged and bam, Uncle Conal went flying!'

'Do they teach you to do that at the Palace?' asked Rory eagerly, 'One day I'm going to send Uncle Conal flying too for hurting Scamp.'

Without asking who, or what Scamp was, Kel turned to the three adults.

'You ride very well Keladry,' said the old groundsman, 'Why, it seems only yesterday that you were riding out here on the way to the Palace,' and lost in thought he turned away.

Tilaine and Kel began to chat, laughing at something as Kel lead her horse away. But Anders stayed where he was staring into space, thinking. Although Kel might not realise it, but she _had_ looked amazing, charging down the lane, perfectly poised. Tilting was an art, beautiful, but deadly and Kel, Anders thought, had almost perfected that art.

The sword fight ended in much the same way. Kel, who had practised with the Lioness many times recently, had improved her sword fighting greatly. As Anders had predicted, Conal got angry and had attacked in a frenzy. Kel neatly blocked all the attacks and after just a few minutes had managed to snake her sword up to his throat, through a hole in his wild blocks.

After hearing Conal's muttered apology, Kel let her sword drop and turned her back on her brother. Conal left in a hurry soon after, leaving Kel the apology note for Dom. That evening Kel wrote a letter to Dom.

_To Dom,_

_I hope everything is well and that you have reached your post without too much delay. Thank you ever so much for the beautiful necklace, I wear it all the time and it was a wonderful surprise! I'm missing you a lot and think about you all the time._

_You would like my brother Anders and his family. Rory (Roran) and Lu (Lucie) are very friendly to me and both wish to try for their shields. This morning I had a run in with my brother Conal, whom I dislike greatly. Anyway I won't say anymore, but the enclosed note is his apology for insulting you. _

_I've a feeling that I'm going to enjoy my stay in Mindelan, I've promised to teach Rory and Lu some staff work, and in exchange they are going to teach me some tricks to play on our dear Meathead! _

_Please give my regards to Raoul and Buri._

_With all my love forever,_

_Kel xx_

-------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0-0-0-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next week passed in a haze of laughter and fun. Lu and Rory had got over their initial shyness and awe, and were now perfectly at ease with Kel. True to her word Kel had taught them both some basic skills with a staff. They were both promising, eager learners and practised whenever they could. In return Kel had been taught an array of tricks and pranks. She had learned how to balance buckets of flour so that the person who opened the door was engulfed in a tide of white powder. She had also learnt how to replace items such as pens with ones that squirted ink in your face when you tried to write with them. She had learned how to make soap that when used, dyed your hands and face blue for two days and she had also been taught how to use a peashooter and concoct stink bombs.

One of the accountants, a particularly grumpy soul, had shouted at Rory and Lu, getting them into trouble when a ball had smashed through his window a couple of days ago and Rory was determined to get revenge. So they had decided to play a trick on him. Mixing up their special stink bomb concoction in a large bucket, their plan was to paint the clear mixture across the ceiling of his office, thus creating a smell that would linger for several days.

'You see if Lu can climb on your shoulders,' explained Rory she'll be tall enough to paint the ceiling, and because it dries clear, no one will ever be able to blame us, he concluded.'

Reluctantly Kel agreed, and so the next day Rory watched the accountant, and as soon as he saw the accountant leave the castle and head off to the village he came running to find Lu and Kel.

It took them about fifteen minutes to splash some of the smelly paste on the ceiling. Then pulling door so that the mixture would have time to dry, they congratulated themselves for a prank well performed. That was until Rory realised that the bucket of paste was still inside. Kel tried to push the door open, but the latch had clicked into place.

'We have to get that bucket, otherwise he'll know we did it!' hissed Rory.

And so Kel found herself breaking into the accountant's rooms. She shook her head inwardly; she shouldn't be getting involved in this, but she knew that her niece and nephew would be in big trouble if caught. Reaching in through the broken window, she unlatched the big window and climbed in. As she did so, she cut herself on the broken glass. Cursing in Yamani under her breath, she climbed into the room and pulled the window shut, trying not to drip blood on the carpet. Grabbing the bucket she made a quick escape back to the Lu's room. Rory and Lu cheered when Kel came in.

'Auntie Kel what did you do to your arm?' asked Lu.

'I just caught it on the glass, it's only a scratch.'

'A pretty deep scratch though,' concluded Rory. 'You should go and see the healer and get it bandaged up.'

'Alright,' said Kel reluctantly, 'And you two need to dispose of that mixture; it stinks.'

Kel located the healer in the base of the northern tower and sat down on a chair to wait. It seemed that the healer also healed people from the village as she was currently busy administering a potion to a teenage boy.

'I'll be with you in a minute dearie,' she called.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0-0-0----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(-a/n- **A nice long chapter for you! Don't you just love Rory and Lu? He he he! Kel has a fanclub! Please review and tell me what you think.)

**Confusedknight xxx**


	12. Shocks all round!

**(-a/n-**Hello there! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm so happy as I've had my 3 GCSE results back and I got 2 A stars and one A. Whoo! Anyway I'm really excited about this chapter because I've been planning it for ages! Ah excitement! I'd better start to write…toodles xx)

**Seirien: **Comedy will ensue! Lol! Hosepipe ban since 1991? Whoa! That's a long, long time. Anyway thanks for reviewing oh faithful reviewer!

**Dolphindreamer: **Lu is going to go a year later as she is a year younger than Rory. Yup you'll all see what Dom has been doing this chapter :D

**Erytha: **Thanks!

**TamoraPiercesbookslover77: **Thankies!

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD: **Nope! Lol! Thanks!

**Me: **I don't know…I have just always seen Conal as a really evil character! Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy reading it.

**alynawatlovers: **hehehe! Thanks!

**lemsterette: **yup! Kel/Dom has to be my favourite pairing of all time, Kel/Neal is ok, but I HATE Kel/Joren! Lol –it just seems wrong to me! Lol

**On top of cloud 9: **Thanks!

**meganidge:**lol thanks!

**Drop Your Oboe: **no Rory is one year older than Lu.

**Spy In Training: **Thanks for reviewing!

**queenoftheostlers: **Laughing is good for you. Simba...Eragon...Simba...Eragon...etc.etc.

**Confusedknight xx**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teenage boy, having taken the potion ambled out with a word of thanks to the plump healer.

'Right,' she said turning to Kel, 'What can I do for you?'

'I cut my arm,' said Kel showing the healer her bloody sleeve.

'So you have, come over here, what did you say your name was?'

'Kel.'

The healer spun around, 'Not young Keladry of Mindelan.' Kel nodded ruefully.

'Well look at you! The last time I saw you, what must'a been twelve, thirteen years ago! You've certainly grown since then, and a knight as well, riding off to battle. A legend you are, that's what, especially your defeat of the nothing man! Marching into Scanra, who would'a thought little Keladry. Of course, always knew you'd go far, what with a mother like yours and Sir Anders as your brother.'

The healer blathered on, whilst cleaning and healing the cut.

'There you go, and not even a scar to show for it,' she said proudly, given Kel back her now healed arm and washing her hands.

'Before you go let me check that there's no infection of the blood. It's unlikely dear, but better to be safe, we don't want you ill now do we?'

And so taking hold of Kel's arm she closed her eyes and sent out her gift to examine Kel.

'Nope, no infection at all, though it's good we know for sure, you don't want to be getting ill now with the child and all.'

Kel stared at the healer, wondering whether the healer was confusing her with someone else.

'What child?' asked Kel.

'The child that you're carrying in your belly, that's what child,' said the healer, shaking her head at Kel as though she were particularly slow.

For a split second Kel looked confused and then a look of horror spread over her face.

'You mean I'm…I'm pregnant?' she squeaked.

'Yes, yes of cour-' but the healer stopped catching sight of Kel's expression. 'You didn't know?'

Kel shook her head dumbly staring almost incomprehensively at the healer.

'Goodness woman, you're almost three months gone and you didn't realise?' the healer tutted.

'Three months?' said Kel, sitting down rather suddenly on the bed.

'Yes I think so, if you'd just let me…' and the healer lifted up Kel's shirt and laid her cool hands upon Kel's stomach. 'Yes three months gone, and a healthy little child you've got too.'

The healer bustled off to get something and Kel buried her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not while Dom was so far away, not after they'd agreed to wait a few years. How could it have happened? She thought wildly, I always wear my anti-pregnancy charm. Three months ago, what happened three months ago? And then Kel realised. Three months ago Dom had walked in on her in a bath. Three months ago they'd chased down the palace corridors wearing nothing more than a towel; _nothing more than a towel._ Then they'd gone back to bed. Kel could almost see her anti-pregnancy charm lying innocently on the bathroom cabinet. With all the events of the morning she had completely forgotten it, and had later put it back on thinking nothing of it. How could I be so stupid?

The healer returned with a mug. 'It's a calming draught; you must've had quite a shock. Is it your first?'

Kel nodded mutely, accepting the tea. What would Dom think? What would Raoul and Neal think? And then there was the baby. Something was growing inside her? How could it be? The prospect of having children had always been something for the future, but now the sudden reality of it hit here. In just over six months I'll be a mother. A mother. How could Kel possibly guide and bring up her own child when she felt so lost and alone. Kel began to shake uncontrollably.

'There, there, this is a good thing Keladry. You're a nice strong woman you'll be absolutely fine.'

Kel wasn't really listening to the healer who was chattering away in a soothing voice about how 'it was just the initial shock' and she would feel better once she'd got used to the idea. Kel's brain was in turmoil. Alanna managed a rational side of her brain thought. But then the panicky side thought; Alanna had been married for **four years** and she was a healer. I've been married for **four months! **What about my knight duties? Maternity leave? And Neal would rub it in her face so much that he had predicted her 'herd of heroic sword-swinging enemy-bashing monsters.' Or monster as it would be. Suddenly the thought of Neal dancing happily round the room in a victory dance, gave her a sudden desire to laugh. And laugh she did, she laughed until her sides hurt from laughing, until tears of mirth rolled down her cheeks. She was here facing the biggest dilemma of her life and she was worried about Neal's dancing! Had she lost all sanity and rational thought?

The healer edged away from her muttering about 'the instable hormones in a pregnant woman.'

For a while after her outburst Kel felt a little better. Now that she had calmed down, the healer returned.

'It'll all be fine, you should talk to Tilaine, after all she's had six children and I'm sure Ander's will be thrilled to hear of-'

'No,' Kel cut across her, 'You mustn't tell anyone.'

'Surely you can't hide your pregnancy?'

'Yes I will and I must, I don't want anyone else to know until I tell my husband?'

'Alright, alright,' said the healer grumpily.

'Do I have your word? asked Kel.

'Yes, yes,' replied the healer.

'You see the problem is that my husband has another five months of duty, but I don't want to tell him in a letter, I couldn't do that, I need to speak with him, face to face.'

'Well you most certainly aren't going to the borders Keladry. For the sake of this child you must rest, and take care of yourself.'

'Yes, ok but I don't want to tell anyone else because if it got out and word reached him, how do you think he'd feel if everyone else knew about his child before him?'

'I see you dilemma,' said the healer, slightly more understanding, 'And I may have an idea that'll help.'

As the healer hurried away Kel though ironically of her joust with Conal a couple of weeks before; that certainly wouldn't have come under the heading of 'rest and relaxation.'

The healer came back and handed Kel what looked like an anti-pregnancy charm.

'Um…don't you think it's a bit late for that?' said Kel.

'I've charmed it to hide the visual signs of your pregnancy, healers will be able to see past it if they probe you with their gift, but it's unlikely that one will do that. As you know your belly will grow, it will be uncomfortable and tiring but the charm will hide the bump. In return I want you to promise me that you will do nothing, **nothing** to endanger this baby's life. I also suggest that when you get back to the palace you tell at least one trustworthy friend, as it'll be much easier if you can talk to them about your problems.'

Kel accepted the charm and placed in on the chain next to her anti-pregnancy charm.

'If you ever need to talk I'm here,' the healer assured her as Kel left.

When Kel returned to her room she lay down on the bed, her head spinning and her hands clutched protectively across her belly. So many thoughts were bouncing round inside her head. The basic truth was that she was scared. Kel had never liked things that were out of her control, and now a baby, a real human baby, was growing inside her. Burying her face in the pillow Kel wished that Dom could be there, comforting and loving as usual. Or for a friend, someone who would comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. But there was no one. And without a shoulder to cry on she cried into the pillow, for now this burden was hers to bear alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Dom, who was blissfully unaware of his growing offspring and distressed wife, walked happily along whistling. He had just received Kel's letter, (post over long distances took quite a while) and was pleased to hear of his wife's exploits with her niece and nephew, as well as her victory over her brother Conal. He reached the Knight Commander's room a couple of minutes early and pushed opened the door, wondering if Raoul would like to have a cup of tea before the meeting started.

Dom stopped dead in the doorway. There in the room stood Raoul and Buri locked in a fierce kiss, Raoul stooping down to reach Buri's face. Dom watched them, wondering if he ought to interrupt, when he heard someone coming up the corridor. He turned round and made frantic 'shooshing' gestures to Flydan, Quasim and some other sergeants of the King's own. They all fell silent, looking confused. Dom beckoned them over. And together all six men peered into the room. After about two minutes Buri and Raoul broke apart.

'We should stop everyone will be arriving-'

But the rest of Buri's words were drowned by a round of applause and wolf-whistles.

Raoul and Buri blushed scarlet, turning round to face their audience.

'Right…erm…well come in. We need to discuss supplies first, we can't keep buying off of the local villagers, we need some sustainable source…'

And so the meeting began, Raoul and Buri still looking terribly flustered, and Dom mouthing things across the table at Raoul.

By the evening everyone in the entire camp and local village seemed to know about the 'snogging commanders.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Kel had a dream. She was standing in the chamber of ordeal, looking at the face cut into the keystone over the inside of the iron door. The lined and sexless face with deep-set yellow eyes glinting in the darkness, just as she had seen the chamber the second time she had entered it.

'Is this what you're afraid of it said quietly?'

Suddenly the seen changed. Kel was looking down upon an infant that was tucked into a cot. Next to the cot stood a beaming Dom,

'Kel he's wonderful, absolutely beautiful!'

Neal was also there, his face glowing with happiness, dancing his celebratory dance and watching his cousin and best friend. Raoul and Buri also stood there, congratulating Kel. There were her parents, her brother and oddly enough Lord Wyldon. Owen, Merric, Roald, Yuki and Tilaine were also smiling happily at Kel and her son. Rory and Lu were looking at their cousin proudly. Alanna was madly knitting baby-wear and Daine and Lalasa congratulated Kel, beaming down at the small child.

The image disappeared leaving Kel in the room with the chamber's lined face. It seemed to be almost smiling, its thin lips curving slightly.

'Mortal, I show people their worst fears and make them confront their fears, do you really fear this child and the happiness it will bring?'

And suddenly Kel was awake and in her own bed, her heart hammering in her chest. Was that scene real? She thought back to her friend's happy faces. But what if she thought- No, said the other voice, no what ifs. Take life as it comes, just like you always have. And she lay down, suddenly calm and peaceful. She could do this! And before Kel fell asleep she could've sworn she heard an echoing voice chuckle,

'That's the spirit, Protector of the Small.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(-a/n- So what did you think? I'm dying to know! You see it's all been leading up to this point so far! Please review! Kel has a baby lalalalala!)

**Confusedknight xxx**


	13. Thoughts & Letters

**(-a/n-** I wasn't planning on updating for a couple of days but your fab reviews changed that immediately! Almost 200 reviews! So happy!

**Erytha:**yeah sure email it to me at I'll try and get some more comedy in this chapter for you :D

**LandUnderWave:**lol! I'm all happy now too from reading all these reviews!

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007:**Thanks!

**Sariana of Wind:**yay! Please update 'Proving Kel' :D I really like that fic.

**Dolphindreamer:**Thanks! Oops, thanks for pointing out the mistake. Oh yes, Neal is definitely going to have an 'interesting' reaction :D lol

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD: **yup mummy Kel!

**Spy In Training:**Kel is crazy! Lol thanks for the review!

**Alynawatlovers: **hehehe I'm updating very fast due to all the wonderful reviews :D Reviews happy author quick updates :D hehehe

**meganidge:**Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**On top of cloud 9: **lol. Thanks!

**queenoftheostlers:**Thanks!

**Gewher:**Yep, the beginning of Kel's very own herd of heroic enemy-bashing, sword-swinging monsters!

**Kelroxmysox: **lol thanks!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle:**haha! I think it was you who guessed what I was going to do a couple of chapters ago but obviously I couldn't say anything…hehehe…I'm going to let Kel wait it out on her own for a bit, not because I'm evil but because I have a few ideas…muah ha ha !

**Confused(& happy)knight xxx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Over the next couple of weeks Anders noticed a subtle change in Kel, though he couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was. She acted normally, but there were times, moments when she looked as though she was anywhere but Mindelan. Anders wondered what she was thinking of when she looked so distant.

'A copper for your thoughts?' Anders asked his youngest sister.

Kel started, she had been staring out over Mindelan through the tower window, watching the sun set and thinking about her impending motherhood.

'Just thinking about Dom,' she said hurriedly. It hadn't been a complete lie, she did think about him an awful lot, but she wasn't going to tell Anders the real reason behind her thoughts.

It had been just over three weeks since Kel had found out about her untimely pregnancy. According to the healer she would be exactly four months pregnant tomorrow. **(-a/n-** I know the healer told her she was around 3 months, but it was three weeks and a few days hence three weeks and a few days later she is exactly four months...anyway just wanted to make sure there was no misunderstanding there :D)

Kel had started to notice her 'bump' and was constantly plagued by thoughts of her unborn child. True enough she was no longer terrified, but she still wasn't completely at ease with the idea, just the responsibility of caring completely for such a helpless being worried Kel, what if she was a bad mother? What if …? There were so many unanswered questions.

She didn't hate the baby or wish that she'd never become pregnant, on the contrary she already loved the baby so much that she was terrified of losing it. What would everyone think if the 'Protector of the Small' couldn't protect her own baby? But she **wanted** to protect it so badly; she wanted to shield it from all the injustices of the world. It had been the same when she had picked up Tobe and rescued the refugee children, she had wanted to save them from the harshness and unfairness of the world, give them a new start. Neal had always joked about Kel's ability to pick up strays; the griffin, Jump, Lalasa. But now that need to protect the helpless was stronger than ever, and what was more helpless than her child? Nowadays Kel's mind was a whirlpool of worry.

Anders, sensing Kel needed to be alone, slipped away unnoticed leaving behind the bundle of letters and the package that he'd come to deliver in the first place.

When the sun had set and Kel woke from her reverie, she caught sight of the letters and package on the window sill next to her. She hurried down to the stables where she could read the letters in private. Kel settled on some straw bales to read the letters by the dim light that came from the moon.

_Dear Kel,_

_I trust you have arrived safely in Mindelan and are enjoying your holiday. Unfortunately the twins have started teething earlier than expected and Yuki and I are suffering from sleep deprivation. Why do our babies have to be so SLEEP INTOLERANT? After several days deprived of sleep the hallucinations started. We now have to take shifts at 'baby watching'. One person gets half a nights sleep while the other has to deal with Hana and Maeka. I've asked Yuki if I can just put a sleeping charm on them, but she has forbidden me saying that our children can't spend half their lives in a drugged existence. _

_Palace life is oddly quiet with you and Dom absent. Lady Alanna has knitted so many jumpers that I fear next year's winter will bring radical changes into the fashion of court life; everyone with be wearing large, shapeless, spaghettish, striped and spotty knitted sweaters. And I mean everyone! Even Lord Wyldon did not escape. Most people just have spots and patterns in lurid colours but some have personalized effects, the King for example has a large crown on the front of his pink sweater. (I think it looks rather more like a squashed melon but Alanna disagrees, telling me determinedly that it is the Royal crown.)_

_I also have to tell you that when you come back your dog will be mentally scarred, poor old Jump has been forced into an yellow 'dog jumper' and now walks around looking like a banana. The pride of the King's cavalry hasn't escaped either, for they all now sport green and scarlet scarves. Who taught Alanna how to knit with magic? I would like to put one of the green and scarlet scarves around their neck and strangle them. _

_You see the gravity of the situation. Soon our soldiers will be riding into the war with lime green mittens on! As for me I was presented with a purple sweater with large orange stripes, which I refused to wear, so Alanna used her gift to make it stay on and now it won't come off. I have to wear it in the bath because I can't get it off to clean it. I've asked Numair to help and he is researching sticking charms as I write. _

_Anyway, Yuki sends her best wishes; we are both missing your delightful (sane) company. Maybe you can talk some sane into Alanna when you return, this must not go on! Imagine what would happen if people found out that the King's Champion was also the resident Palace knitter! Enjoy the rest of your holiday,_

_Your purple and orange sweater garbed friend,_

_Neal _

Kel chuckled to herself at the thought of the most important people involved in the running of the country dressed in pink and orange jumpers and opened the second letter.

_Dearest Kel,_

_I'm missing you terribly and am counting down the days until we are reunited (four months will go quicker than we know I'm sure.) The other day I walked in upon a rather interesting scene involving your ex-knight master and a certain wife of his snogging deeply. Naturally the whole company knows and we all have bets on when mini giant-killers will be appearing! _

_A couple of days ago a large package of knitwear arrived; 120 jumpers in assorted shades of purple, pink, orange, lime green, scarlet, and luminous yellow. This created a dilemma; what do you do with 120 lurid jumpers? The answer was solved by a young corporeal in the 4th squad. We have distributed the jumpers among poor villages all who were pleased for any items of warm clothing. Unfortunately this means that poor Raoul will have to explain to Alanna that they all donated their jumpers to a 'better cause.'_

_Not much has been happening up here, a few skirmishes with some bandits and a disagreement with a local hunter. Raoul is hoping that once our initial tour of the border is complete we are going to help rebuild some of the villages destroyed in the war. A couple of days ago we stayed in New Hope. It's now a thriving community, one of the best we've seen up here on the border. Tobe has **grown**, he's now fourteen years old, has been adopted by a nice couple who never had children and he works in the stables at New Hope. Everyone asked after you, and you're quite the legend up here too! Anyway I must go, _

_With all my love forever,_

_Dom_

Kel finished reading the letter and wished for the thousandth time that she could tell Dom about their child, but she simply couldn't tell him in a letter. With a sigh she picked up the last letter and package.

_Hello Kel!_

_I hope you've been having a good time up north and have been keeping yourself nice and busy. There really isn't much to do here, except knitting. I have enclosed you a nice warm sweater to keep the cold away. I think I might visit Trebond sometime; that would give me something to do. Neal and Yuki have been having problems with Hana and Maeka again. Last week Neal became so deprived of sleep that he started to run around the palace screaming 'SAVE ME FROM THE LLAMAS!' Luckily Owen and I managed to restrain him before he did anything too embarrassing, and Neal now has a nice sleeping arrangement set up. Anyway I'd better go; I'm working on the project of creating a knitted sleeping back, one which could be lightweight, warm and versatile. I could be on the brink of changing camping equipment forever! _

_Your friend,_

_Alanna_

Kel warily opened the package and out rolled perhaps the strangest jumper Kel had ever seen. It was all knobbly and was a vibrant pink colour, decorated all over with orange spots. Gingerly Kel put one arm into the sleeve, and pulled it out, checking that there wasn't a sticking charm upon the clothing. Thinking that Rory and Lu would fine the jumper highly entertaining she pulled it on and hurried back to the castle for dinner.

Unfortunately for Kel it had begun to rain, driving down hard, soaking Kel. Kel hurried into the dining room and everyone stared at her. After she explained that it was a present from a friend she tried to take it off. However the rain seemed to have shrunk the wool and Kel simply couldn't remove the jumper. In the end she had to use her dagger to cut away the pink sleeves and cut open the front, before she could extract herself from the knobbly jumper. By this time Rory and Lu were in hysterics, watching Auntie Kel battling with the orange-spotted pink jumper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(-a/n**- not really much point to this chapter but oh well, a bit of fluff never did anyone any harm…still in the next chapter Kel will be returning to the Palace... sorry this wasn't up earlier i finished this yesterday but fanfictionnet wouldn't let me upload the chapter for some strange reason...Please review xxx)

**Confusedknight xx**


	14. Back to the Palace

**(-a/n-** Hi guys! Super quick update as my deadline is looming closer and there is still seven chapters to write…I'd better get a move on! Lol)

**Erytha:**Thanks!

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD: **hehe! Thanks!

**lemsterette:**Yup there is now a baby to add to all the palava!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle:**Dom will be back before the birth, I promise!

**Confusedknight xxx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Kel was glad that she was sailing back to Corus rather than riding. After all a two week ride would definitely classify as 'strenuous activity' which the healer had expressively forbidden. She wasn't entirely sure how Peachblossom would take to being sedated on a ship for two weeks but she had promised to make it up to him with double portions of apples when they returned to Corus.

Kel's last two weeks in Mindelan passed very quickly and she spent as much time with Anders, Tilaine, Rory and Lu as possible. The weather had got a lot warmer as summer began and Kel did not mourn the loss of her pink and orange knitted sweater.

Kel had promised Rory and Lu a tour of the Palace when they came to visit Corus in five months time. Rory would be entering page training, but Lu would be returning to Mindelan as she had to wait another year before she could begin her training. Lu was deeply disgruntled about this, saying that she could keep up with Rory; he was only one year older than her. But Anders stood his ground, telling Kel privately that he thought it would be good to separate them. It would give them a chance to make new friends of their own, as they wouldn't always be together in later life.

Finally it was time to leave, after eight weeks of holiday in her home fief, (she had had to extend the holiday slightly to catch the ship home,) she set out on the two week journey home.

Kel stood at the prow of the ship as it made its way into the harbour at Port Caynn. The two week sea voyage had gone remarkably well with only a very minor storm, the rest of the time Kel had enjoyed immensely. The crew was friendly and had been willing to show Kel how the boat worked and ran. Now as they docked Kel stepped out onto dry land and stumbled at the suddenly solidarity of the quay.

'Easy there,' said one of the sailors steadying her.

It took a while for everything to be unloaded, including Peachblossom, who was being particularly uncooperative. Finally Kel paid the Captain and left, trotting along the road to Corus on Merla who was delighted to be back on land again.

She had barely dismounted in the courtyard when four men came hurtling out of the Palace towards her. Neal, Owen, Merric and Roald had all come to welcome her back and Kel greeted them all happily. Neal was still wearing the sweater Alanna had given him. When Kel pointed this out, Neal replied despairingly,

'I've had this thing on for six weeks now and it **won't **come off. I've tried everything, it can't be cut, pulled or even unravelled. Alanna is the only one who knows how to get it off but she's gone to Trebond and says that she'll only remove it when I've learned to respect her knitting.' The others all snorted. 'What?' said Neal defensively.

'I'm not wearing this piece of knotted string? What do you take me for you deranged woman?' Said Owen in a crude imitation of Neal.

'You were all thinking it too, you can't deny it.'

'Neal,' sighed Kel, 'The difference is that they were all thinking it, but you speak your thoughts, which judging by your jumper situation,' Alanna did not take kindly to.

As they all made their way happily back to the Palace, laughing and joking, Roald fingered the ember-stone that hung around his neck. He smiled; Neal's jumper was glowing gently with the Purple gift that was Alanna's. Roald looked around; he could see evidence of magic everywhere from strengthening charms on the buildings to old healing spells. His ember-stone had been a gift from the God's and not many people knew about it. Alanna had one of course, but hers only showed magic that had been recently performed. His ember-stone showed him traces of magic everywhere, even if the magic had been performed long ago.

Suddenly he caught sight of Kel, she glowed a light turquoise all over. I wonder why thought Roald, it was not in his nature to be nosy but he didn't recognize the colour of the gift or know what sort of magic was upon Kel. So catching up with the rest of the group he stared across at her and his eyes widened. The turquoise gift was being projected from a charm of some sort on Kel's neck. If it was on a charm that suggested it was serving some sort of job or… his thoughts trailed away as the wind blew Kel's shirt flat against her stomach and Roald saw the rounded bump there. Abruptly letting go of the ember-stone the bump and the turquoise light disappeared. Roald's stomach sank. Kel was pregnant.

His first thought was; _how can she be pregnant? _But realising there was a very obvious answer to that, he blushed inwardly. Putting aside his initial shock he smiled knowing Kel would be a great mother. The real question was, why was she trying to hide her pregnancy? From the size of her belly she must be at least half way through her pregnancy. I wonder if Dom knows, he thought.

Roald realised that he'd have to ask Kel about it, he simply wasn't a good enough actor to pretend nothing had happened, and if Kel was hiding her pregnancy then she might need someone to talk to now and again. Deciding to wait and see if she told them herself, Roald followed his friends, joining in with their discussion on whether animals should wear clothes or not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Kel had rescued Jump from the ridiculous yellow sweater which Alanna had forced on him, she decided to pay a visit to Lalasa. The dress-maker was delighted to see Kel, insisting that Kel stay for tea.

The two women chatted for a long time, Kel telling Lalasa all about her nieces and nephews and Lalasa telling Kel all about the various commissions that she'd received in Kel's absence.

'You know just before you left you had a stalker, did you ever find out who it was?'

'No,' Lalasa blushed violently.

'You're lying,' said Kel teasingly, 'Please tell me Lally.'

But Lalasa had insisted that the stalker had stopped following her without ever revealing his identity.

'So who are those flowers from over there?' asked Kel her eyebrows raised.

'Just someone who was thanking me for their dress,' said Lalasa hurriedly.

Kel was not convinced, but dropped the subject, thinking that she would find out in time.

'So did you get sent one of Alanna's infamous jumpers?' asked Kel changing the subject.

Lalasa nodded, a slightly pink tinge to her cheeks and pointed to a small wicker basket in which a small grey cat lay on top of a lurid lime green jumper.

Kel laughed, 'That has to be the one of the most creative uses for a jumper that I've seen yet! When did you get a cat?'

'Oh I found her about a month ago and took her to the wild mage. Daine said she was healthy so I decided to keep her. '

Deciding that she'd better head up to the Palace for dinner Kel thanked Lalasa for the tea and biscuits and walked slowly up through the streets of the city, staring up at the Palace that was her current home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All throughout dinner Roald waited for her announcement or for Kel to ask for them all to come to her rooms but it was obvious that Kel had no intention of letting anyone in on her secret. So gathering up his courage he left the dining room five minutes after Kel and followed her up to her room. He knocked softly on the door.

'Come in,' called Kel cheerfully.

Roald slipped inside and closed the door, then staring at Kel with his sapphire blue eyes and said quietly with a sigh,

'Kel…I know.'

'What?' Kel spun around to face him.

'I know,' he repeated quietly.

'Oh,' said Kel, sinking onto her bed. 'How did you…' she trailed away.

'My ember-stone reveals magic and things hidden by magic.'

Kel looked up in panic, 'How many people have ember-stones?'

'Don't worry, as far as I know only Alanna and I.' There was an awkward silence before Kel said in a whisper.

'Please, please don't tell anyone.'

'I won't,' Roald promised, 'But I don't understand why you're hiding it, surely you know that we'd all be happy for you.'

'It's not that, its just that I wanted Dom to know first and I can't tell him in a letter I just can't. But if I told all my friends then he'd hear by the gossips and…promise me you won't tell anyone?' she pleaded quietly.

'I promise,' said Roald slowly, 'But I really think you should tell Neal.'

'Neal?' said Kel distractedly.

'Kel, Dom isn't coming back for another three months; Neal is going to notice some changes about you. When you're eight months pregnant you're hardly able to charge about. He's your best friend and he's a healer, he'll understand. He'll be able to help you far more than I can.'

'It's just this…it's all a big mess, with Dom up North and it was…well it was hardly planned.'

Roald smiled ruefully, 'These things never really are. Still, Kel you'll make a great mother you know that don't you?'

Kel smiled weakly, 'You think so?'

'I know so,' said Roald.

'Thanks,' replied Kel, and she went over and hugged Roald, 'You're a good friend Roald.'

'I'm always here if you ever need a talk.'

Kel nodded.

'How far along are you?'

'Five months,' said Kel smiling, placing her hands on her flat-looking stomach.

'Kel, go and find Neal now and tell him.'

'Now?' asked Kel suddenly alarmed.

'It'll be worse if you put it off, trust me if you tell him now you'll feel so much better.' Kel looked at him worriedly, 'Trust me,' Roald urged.

'Alright,' and slowly Kel stood up.

And together they exited the room, Kel heading off toward the Queenscove suites and Roald to his bedroom.

However Neal was not in the Queenscove suites, Yuki told Kel that it was his night on duty in the infirmary. Hoping that Neal would not have any patients, Kel hurried away to the infirmary. Seeing that the infirmary was empty except for one bed Kel walked over and knocked on the door to Neal's office.

'Come in,' called the familiar voice.

Kel slipped inside, Neal was sitting at his desk writing notes, looking up his smile broadened when he saw who it was.

'And what may I do for you Lady Keladry?'

'Neal…I have something to tell you.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(-a/n- I'm so evil! Sorry! But don't worry I'll update soon. Please review!)

**Confusedknightxxx**


	15. Neal's guidance

**(-a/n-** Thank you all so much for the reviews, you've know idea how much they inspire me to write :D

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **As you may have noticed I haven't updated for over a week, this is due to the fact that I've got a 'repetitive strain' injury on my right wrist from typing, using the mouse etc. so I haven't been allowed on the computer. I'm going to type up this chapter left handed, however updating will be slower from now on as I have school. I just didn't want to leave this on a cliff-hanger for any longer. Sorry about the delay but there was nothing I could do…)

**Gewher: **lol thanks.

**LandUnderWave: **hehe! I don't like Alanna's colour schemes either!

**Goddess: **Thanks!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: **hehe! I like Roald, I think he never gets enough mention in fanfics after all Jon is famous but he's always just 'there' in the background…

**Lemsterette: **haha! You were hyper…and no I don't think I can name their baby lemsterette is cool either! Hehe! Thanks for your all your reviews :D

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007: **Thanks!

**Random person # 27: **hehe! Thanks!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx: **yay! Lots of reviews! Thanks x 4! Once I've finished this fic I'm going to write a one-shot about Roald and how he got his ember-stone :D So you'll find out then...

**Spy In Training: **yeah…Neal is such a great character because he can be so stupid at times and really sensible at others…

**On top of cloud 9: **Thanks!

**Kelroxmysox: **Don't worry I spend far too much time reading fanfiction as well, I tell my despairing mum that it's 'educational'! hehehe!

**queenoftheostlers: **well you already knew I was the most annoying person on earth…simba…eragon…simba…eragon…anyway I'm sure you love me really :D

**Erytha: **lol ok!

**Aly the Spy: **very long name! Yeah…typos are the bane of my life, I'll try and check more thoroughly.

**alynawatlovers: **haha!

**Cheeseycraziness: **yay! Thanks I love all my wonderful reviewers :D Actually one of my reviewers asked me to put 'that very long word in'!

**Drop Your Oboe: **lol! Pirate voice!

**Confusedknight xx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Yes?' inquired Neal.

Kel was momentarily lost for words, 'Well It's difficult…' she began.

Neal motioned to Kel that she should sit, and turning back to his notes, he finished the last sentence and began to shuffle all the notes together, placing them in an orderly pile at the back of his desk.

Meanwhile Kel perched on the bed and slipped the charm that hid her pregnancy off of her neck. Neal turned around.

'There, that's all my god's-cursed notes out of the way, now we can have a nice long chat about whatever's bothering you.' And leaning back on his chair, he crossed his arms behind his head and stared at Kel, his green eyes expectant.

'Well I'm…' she took a deep breath, 'NealI'mpregnant,' said Kel in a rush.

'What?' asked Neal confusedly.

Kel wished that the ground would swallow her up as she said, more slowly this time,

'Neal, I'm pregnant.'

'What?'

'I'm pregnant,' said Kel for the third time.

'What?' said Neal, his mouth hanging open.

Kel decided that Neal didn't need to be told a fourth time and waited for his brain to catch up with his ears. But Neal however just sat there, wide-eyed and slack-mouthed.

Until he said, 'Oh…' and suddenly it seemed to click and trying to jump up from the chair too fast, and entangling his long limbs he slipped sideways off of the chair and landed on the floor. He hastily got up staring at his best friend.

'YOU'RE PREGANT!' he shouted.

At that moment Kel felt very grateful for the silencing charms that she knew encompassed the healer's office, otherwise the entire castle might've heard about her situation.

Neal rambled distractedly to himself before 'I knew it would happen! I knew!' and he began to half dance, half pace around his office, 'But…' he trailed away and stared at his best friend. Kel was crying. Neal stopped in his tracks, completely still and silent. In nearly fourteen years of knowing her, Neal had never, ever, seen Kel cry. It shocked him to the core, and for once he couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing, nothing, could've prepared him to watching those salty tears trickling down Kel's face. Kel was always so brave, so calm and collected, sure he'd seen her angry, half-drowned, even sad, but never had she cried.

Neal hurried to where his best friend sat on the examining couch, sobbing silently and sat beside her, pulling her into a one-armed hug. Kel lent her shaking body onto him and sobbed harder. Neal just sat with her, at a loss of what to say to comfort her. Dom should be here to do this, he thought, Dom would know what to say. But with a start he realised that Dom probably didn't even know and was many miles away meaning that the only person whom Kel could turn to was him. And right at that minute Neal felt incredibly useless. She had trusted him with something that was obviously worrying her and yet he couldn't say anything to guide or help her.

'Um…It'll be ok Kel, you'll make a wonderful Mum.'

At this comment Kel only sobbed harder. Great Neal, he thought, now you've only made her more upset, and not wishing to upset Kel, they sat there, Kel shaking with suppressed sobs and Neal rubbing her arm soothingly, until finally Kel had calmed down.

Kel took a shuddering breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

'Sorry,' she mumbled, 'I haven't done that for a long time.'

'There's nothing to apologise for,' said Neal softly.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, in which the friends sat, both lost in their own thoughts.

Neal released Kel from the one-armed hug and stood up, staring down into Kel's tear-stained face.

'When did you find out?'

'I think I owe you an explanation.'

'Um…Kel I do know how babies are made,' said Neal looking highly alarmed.

Kel chuckled weakly. 'No, about everything…' she trailed off. 'I found out when I was in Mindelan, about two months ago. I'm now about five months…Anyway I wanted to tell Dom face to face, I simply couldn't tell him in a letter, but that was a problem since I couldn't go up North. But I wanted Dom to be one of the first to know, but then Roald found out using his ember-stone and then he said I should tell you now, instead of in three months,' gabbled Kel.

'Well you know what they say, _a problem shared is a problem halved_,' said Neal more cheerily. 'May I...?' he asked gesturing to her stomach.

Kel nodded and Neal pulled up the head of the bed so that Kel could swing herself round and lean against it, whilst remaining upright. Then gently he pulled up Kel's shirt to reveal her swollen stomach. Placing his cool hands on her bump, he sent out his green magic gently, checking that everything was alright. Kel watched him worriedly.

'Everything's fine, you've a perfectly healthy child,' Neal assured her. 'But how did you hide this earlier?' he asked suddenly looking puzzled.

Kel delved into her pocket and handed him the charm which the healer had given her.

Neal probed the charm gently with his gift and found all sorts of secrecy magic on it.

'That healer certainly knew what she was doing,' said Neal impressed. 'But Kel,' he said seriously, 'You mustn't do anything too strenuous, over the next four months your baby is going to grown considerably and any extra stress on your body will not do you, or your child any favours.'

Kel nodded, 'I'm going to try to keep a low profile until Dom gets back.'

'Stress is also added by worry, if there is anything, anything bothering you Kel please tell me. I know you, you'll keep it all to yourself bottled up, but please, promise me you wont' do that for the next for months. I'll always be willing to listen, no matter how trivial the problem. I've seen more pregnancies than you can count and I know for a fact that over the next four months you'll become tired, achy and…'

'Extremely hormonal,' said Kel cutting across him.

The two friends laughed, and at that moment Kel had another sudden realisation that everything would be ok.

And so they talked, discussing everything from Alanna's knitting to the probability of Owen ever finding a wife, eventually however the conversation came inevitably back to Kel's unborn child.

'Promise you won't tell **anyone, **not even Yuki,' said Kel.

'Alright, but you can't suddenly turn up one day with a baby,' said Neal rationally.

'I'll tell everyone when Dom knows.'

'Procrastinator,' mumbled Neal.

Kel glared at him. 'Well I'd best be off to bed,' she said yawning.

'Kel I should warn you though, that when Alanna returns she'll notice straight away, she never stops fiddling with that ember-stone of hers.'

'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But Neal, thanks…you know for understanding.'

Neal shrugged and then his face brightened, 'I was right you know, when I said that you'd be producing a herd of heroic, sword-swinging, enemy-bashing monsters.'

Kel groaned, and at last Neal began to perform his celebratory dance.

'We'd better watch out, soon they'll be mini Protectors swinging pig stickers all over the place,' teased Neal.

'Goodnight Neal,' said Kel pointedly and left.

As soon as she shut the door she could no longer hear his happy cries but through the blinds of the window to his office, Kel could see Neal's shadow continuing to dance happily. Shaking her head at her friend's antics she left the infirmary and replacing the charm over her head, she hurried away to her room.

'_That wasn't so bad was it? Protector of the Small.'_ The chamber's echoing voice was filled with mirth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(-a/n-** sorry this is a bit short… but oh well. The update won't be until next weekend, unless my teachers are incredibly kind and don't give me too much homework (which is highly unlikely.) Please review xx)

**Confusedknight xx**


	16. Life is complicated

**(-a/n- **I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Aargh! I'm such a procrastinator! Well it's not all my fault! It has something to do with the **hours** of homework I'm being given! Grr! And I know I'd said that I would update but then I realised that I had a Duke of Edinburgh's expedition all weekend. During the week I'm so busy, then I spend the weekends trying to catch up and just when I get on top of everything I'm given more work... Still I will finish (sometime), just five more chapters to go! Still thanks for the wonderful reviews, they motivate me to do my homework quicker and therefore get on with writing this!)

**Confusedknight xx**

**Cheeseycraziness **yup! Neal is an awesome character, so dramatic, sarcastic, completely clueless and occasionally, very occasionally he shows his sensible side!

**queenoftheostlers **lol! See ya tomorrow! Party! Whoo! I'm a bit hyper even though I'm tired…

**haroldandthecookies **Thanks!

**lemsterette **Dom will be home before Kel gives birth, I promise! And he'll come back pretty soon :D I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to use my new excuse for not doing homework…lol but I managed to get my work done except for a R.E essay, which I'm currently procrastinating …still I finished the rest…anyway thanks for the wonderfully long review :D

**Spy In Training **Thanks!

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD: **Thanks!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx **it would be no fun if Neal was locked in a closet! Lol he wouldn't be able to trip over anything… then again knowing Neal he probably could…

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007 **Thanks!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle **Well she could tell him over a magic mirror… except she doesn't have a magic mirror… anyway I would never kill Dom, I love him too much! Lol

**LandUnderWave **Yeah, thanks!

**Erytha **I'm afraid the God of homework is not being very kind at the moment! lol

**alynawatlovers **lol! Thanks!

**On top of cloud 9 **Thanks!

**Me: **to be honest I don't know where these ideas come from…they sort of pop into my head when I'm eating chocolate or other sugar filled substances!

**ladykeladryofmindelan **Thanks!

**darkfaerie161 **hehe! Thanks!

**Drop Your Oboe **haha! Confusedknight is spreading confusedness! Do you actually play the oboe? – sorry that was a very random question.

**Random Person #27: **Yes! Dom will be back before the baby is born! Haha what a surprise!

**oirishgoddess **yep! Knitting is on the way!

**Kelroxmysox: **ah! Annoying computer! Mine does that sometimes!

**submoronic-fruitcake **yay! I love people laughing :D that is what life is about! (well one thing!)

**Puss in Green **haha! Thanks!

**Jocat: **thanks!

* * *

And so life went on for Kel in a normal fashion. Wait a second, did I say normal (author takes a reality check), ok so maybe not normal, but life went on. Kel's 'bump' was growing bigger everyday and was now big enough to start impeding her movement. Kel kept a low profile and spent many idle hours in her room. Whenever Neal wasn't in the infirmary he was almost constantly with Kel. Yuki had taken the twins on a visit to the Yamani islands so that they could meet their grandparents, but Neal had opted to stay behind, telling Yuki that he was needed in the infirmary, especially with Alanna gone. Yuki accepted happily, and left with the twins two days later, leaving Neal to help his best friend.

Neal had just finished working in the infirmary, and had arrived at Kel's rooms to find his friend in a state of panic.

'What's the problem?' he asked, reclining in a chair by the window.

'I'll tell you what's the problem,' said Kel through gritted teeth, 'Lord Wyldon has just asked me to joust with him.'

Neal sat bolt upright, 'What?'

'I said, Lord Wyldon has just asked me to joust with him. He cornered me after breakfast.'

'And what did you say?' said Neal, dreading the answer.

'Well I sort of mumbled a bit and…'

'You are under no circumstances going to joust, do you understand, especially not against the realm's finest jouster…'

'I know but what can I do, I can't exactly tell him why I can't joust,' she said flopping down into a chair opposite Neal's, her hands resting across her belly.

'Anyway even if I did joust it's not like I would fit into my armour,' she said glumly.

Neal stared at her a minute and then burst into peals of laughter.

'It's alright for you to laugh,' said Kel irritably, massaging her foot, 'My feet kill and I'm only just seven months pregnant.'

'Ah the joys of being a mother,' said Neal, this comment earning him another glare from Kel.

'Still we haven't sorted out the main problem what are we going to tell Lord Wyldon?' Asked Kel a moment later.

'Why don't we say that you've hurt your wrist,' said Neal, 'That should give you an excuse for the next month and then when Dom comes home the truth will be out and you won't need an excuse anymore.'

'But how can we explain that I've suddenly acquired a broken wrist?' Said Kel dubiously.

'We'll say that you tripped and fell down the stairs.'

'Well if your sure this will work…'

'I'm positive.'

And so at midday, Kel, whose arm was now neatly splinted and tied in a sling accompanied by Neal, went down to tell Lord Wyldon, that due to unfortunate circumstances, Kel would not be able to joust for a while.

'Ah well, it's a pity, I was looking forward to a bit of competition,' said Lord Wyldon disappointedly, glancing around at the almost empty practice courts.

'But the good news is that Neal has offered to joust in my place seeing how you're all geared up.'

Lord Wyldon looked doubtfully at Neal whose jaw was hanging open loosely, with a horrified expression on his face.

'Well Nealan?'

Neal still stood their slack-jawed and an expression of pure horror on his face.

'Me…joust…' he spluttered.

'Yes Nealan joust, with a lance on a horse,' said Lord Wyldon patiently.

'Me…'squeaked Neal, then he turned and ran, as fast as his long legs would carry him, shouting over his shoulder 'Sorry I don't joust on Thursday's it's my religion.'

Kel glanced at Lord Wyldon, and having caught each other's eye, simultaneously burst into laughter.

* * *

When Kel had assured Lord Wyldon that she would be back to jousting as soon as her wrist healed, she hurried up to the castle feeling that she had overcome one of the last hurdles in her slow pregnancy. In one month Dom would be home and everything would be alright.

However in the Palace's entrance hall stood a short, fiery-haired lady with purple eyes. Alanna was back from her holiday and as she caught sight of Kel she waved in a friendly hello. Just as Kel was turning to go up one of the staircases that would lead her to the wing of the palace in which her suite was, a loud thud and a collective gasp sounded throughout the hall, Alanna had fainted.

'Alanna, are you alright?' asked a man who stooped down to the Lady knight.

'Yes I think…' and Alanna leapt up and stared across the room to Kel. Unfortunately this meant that all of the onlookers followed her gaze and also stared at Kel. Shifting uncomfortably, Kel stood motionless, her mind whirring furiously trying to decide her next plan of action. Why couldn't anything be simple?

'Kel you're…'

'Back, yes I know,' interrupted Kel loudly, anything to stop Alanna from blabbing to the onlookers, for there was no doubt that as Neal had said she would, Alanna had seen Kel whilst touching her ember-stone.

'Yes, I've been back quite a while,' said Kel striding awkwardly across the floor. 'Why don't we go and catch-up over a cup of tea.' And gripping Alanna with her un-bandaged hand, she almost dragged Alanna up the stairs.

'Kel you're…' Alanna started again.

'Yes, I do realise my current physical state,' said Kel, still dragging Alanna up through the corridors.

'But why…'

'Not now,' hissed Kel.

Eventually they came to Kel's room and the two Lady Knight's faced each other.

Kel flopped down into a chair for the second time that day and stared up at Alanna, her anger gone.

'Ask away,' she sighed.

When Kel had satisfactorily answered all of Alanna's questions and let Alanna check the baby with her gift, they sat in silence.

'Why can't life ever be simple?' Kel voiced her previously unspoken question.

'Goddess knows,' said Alanna fingering the ember-stone again, 'I asked that question many times when I was younger…' She seemed to come out of her reverie, 'Still, life is more interesting this way.'

Kel stared despairingly into the darkening room. 'Everything always has to be so hard, and I don't mind it's just…'

'You miss him.' It wasn't a question, just a stated fact.

Kel nodded mutely.

'I know how you feel; alienated. You can't tell anyone, you have to be careful what you say and do. You have to think ahead, life becomes like a battle strategy, one wrong move and all that you've worked for before will fall. Goddess knows I felt like it for eight years. People think that because you've had the Goddess on your side, or maybe that you've done something different to everyone else, that you're special. That you are different to them, yet they don't stop to think that maybe the same, just given different roads to walk, ones that affect and change you as much as your own determination and will.' Alanna stopped, and Kel realised hat his was a side to Alanna that she barely knew. 'But it's alright, we have friends who guide and help us, and when its all over we'll look back at it, and it will be worth it. Trust me, you have Neal, you'll get through this and when that baby arrives in two months time everything will be worth it.' Purple eyes met hazel, and an understanding passed between them.

Alanna stood up and left, leaving Kel deep in thought. Kel sat for a while, and after dinner when she lay down in bed, she was still thinking. That afternoon Alanna had showed Kel a true part of her, the part that lay beneath the stubbornness and sharp tongue. She had been allowed a glimpse into the life of the Lioness and Kel realised that Alanna did not need a Yamani mask to cover up her feelings, no hers were concealed beneath others, a far stronger disguise than lack of emotion. Old wounds, old hurt were hidden, until people, her friends forgotten they existed. Kel rolled over, groaning as the baby kicked. Since when had she been so philosophical? She decided it was her delicate hormonal balance that was making her act so differently, that coupled with the aching feet, and constant mood swings, was making her wish for the day when she could finally give birth and let her husband share some of the responsibility for their child.

Alanna meanwhile missed dinner and instead pushed herself through many complex workouts. Her fitness was just as good as ever, and she swung her sword through many routines expertly, without a mistake. Her body drilled itself, and left her mind pondering. Why had she opened up like that? Sure it had been a shock to discover Kel was pregnant… Alanna had always been slightly protective of Kel even before they had got to know each other. Kel was the daughter Alanna had always wished for, and Alanna supposed that she would've felt the same had she been around for Aly's pregnancy. A single tear found it's way down her cheek. She should have been there for Aly too, not only during her pregnancy but more when Aly was younger. Kel was right, why did life have to be so complicated?

She was jerked out of her reverie when a sword swung to meet hers, reacting instinctively, without seeing who it was she twisted her sword loose and stepped backwards. It was Jon.

'You weren't at dinner,' he stated quietly.

'Why do you care?' she answered harshly.

A look of hurt crossed his face, 'Why do you keep pushing me away Alanna? Why couldn't things have stayed as they were before? We've drifted apart; we're still King and Champion, but what about friends? We barely speak to each other anymore.'

'You've changed,' said Alanna warily.

Jon shook his head and at that moment, for some inane reason she ran forward and hugged him. The rift that had taken them further and further apart sealed in an instant. Tears ran unchecked down their faces and for the first time in fourteen years, things were as they should be between the King and his Champion.

For life may be complicated, but if you have a friend alongside you, as Alanna had Jon and just as Kel has Neal, then the path of life is so much easier to tread. And what's more, both Kel and Alanna knew it.

Perhaps the Lady Knight's weren't so different after all.

* * *

**(-a/n-** I'm not entirely sure where that all came from but still… let me know what you think. I wrote this chapter to try and provide a bit of depth to Alanna's character. In this story she's always played the eccentric character, but that's not how she's portrayed in the books, so this is my explanation for it really. I realised that if she still wasn't on the best of terms with Jon, and with Raoul away...she must get lonely... afterall Alanna and Jon were so close in the Lioness books but they seem to drift apart… still **please review** and tell me what you think. **P.s. DOM COMES HOME NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Confusedknight xx**


	17. The truth is out!

**(-a/n-** Yay! Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews. I'm really excited about this chapter as you can probably imagine! )

**Erytha **yeah…all I've got to do…lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kelroxmysox **yeah…I realised when re-reading some of my previous chapters that I'd always portrayed Alanna as a very shallow character but she's not, as you say she's complicated…hehe

**nativewildmage **lol! – gets up and also begins to leap joyfully-

**Luna Dust **hehehe yeah it was different ;D

**Aly the Spy **lol, thanks as always :D

**Puss in Green **thanks!

**LandUnderWave **Thanks!

**SarahE7191 **don't worry she won't be on her own for much longer!

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD **lol! Sorry about the wait!

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007 **'shibby' I haven't heard of that before! Lol !

**Me **Thanks!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle **yeah Dom might be upset, but that was the whole point that it would be a shock. Still I guess if he knew he would be distracted… anyway he's home now so its ok!

**Cry of the Wolf Child **Thanks!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx **don't hurt your computer!! I'm updating…I'm updating!

**oirishgoddess **Thanks! I know teachers are so annoying sometimes…it's like have some more homework, and just in case you'll have any free time afterwards have six more pieces…grrr…

**Random Person #27 **Thanks!

**lemsterette **maybe crying was a bit over emotional…but oh well it was an emotional day…I refuse to call the baby lemsteretteiscool! Lol I'm sorry but I don't think it's very Tortallan…

**Spy In Training **thanks!

**Terza **yummy! Marshmallows!! Yup Dom is home lalalala!

**queenoftheostlers **um.. hello…you're strange…very strange…but still thanks for reviewing mon amigo!

**Drop Your Oboe **randomness rules…thanks for reviewing!

**nava-chan **Thanks :D

**Confusedknight xxx**

* * *

The third company of the King's Own had arrived at the Palace early that morning, and although Dom longed to go and find Kel, his duties were to overlook the entire procedure of stabling, and returning of equipment. Only an hour or so until I can find Kel, he thought, starting up at the lightening sky.

Kel dozed fitfully in her bed, she hadn't been able to sleep the night before, full of nerves and excitement at finally seeing Dom again. In the end Neal had had to send her to sleep with his gift.

Dom meanwhile stood agitatedly and was only half listening as a sergeant from squad two was asking him something. Dom nodded distractedly, wondering what he had just agreed to. Raoul appeared behind his left shoulder.

'Thinking about a certain person?' he teased.

In truth he was a little disappointed that Kel hadn't come down to meet him, but then he realised that she was probably fast asleep. The minutes seemed to drag by, as slowly the men collected their belongings from the supply wagons, stabled their horses and trudged wearily away.

When Kel awoke she lay there for a peaceful second, her hand on her extremely swollen tummy. She winced as the baby kicked and slid out of bed. Her heart leapt as she saw the men on the third company, making their way into the city, Dom was home.

Dressing quickly she put on breeches and a loose shirt. She slipped the charm over her hand for the last time, deciding that when Dom knew she would cast it away and tell everyone the truth.

* * *

The sun was rising ever higher, taking with it the morning's chill as Kel walked down towards the stables. Men who recognised her called out as they passed her. Seeing that there were still thirty or so men still milling around, she walked into a side garden and sat down on a stone bench to catch her breath. Carrying the increased weight coupled with Kel's lack of fitness due to her abstinence from exercise meant that Kel frequently became out of breath, something which Neal assured her would pass once she had given birth and begun training again.

Dom glanced up the slope towards the Palace and saw a familiar figure turning into one of the Palace gardens. Ignoring the poor young man who was trying to ask him a question about reports, he began to push his way through the crowd and began to run up the slope. Raoul came to stand next to the bewildered young man, to explain why Dom had suddenly taken off.

When Dom entered the garden he slowed to a walk and cast his eyes about, at the end of a hedgerow, leaning against the fence and staring out over the forest was Kel. He couldn't quite believe it was her, standing there so calmly, the person who had haunted his dreams, the person for whom his heart had ached for so long. There was an ethereal stillness about the garden. Dom started forward, his footsteps soft upon the paved path, yet still she did not turn.

Kel could hear Dom's footsteps; almost sense his masculine form, feet from her. She was gazing down at the charm which lay glinting innocently ten feet below her in the dewy grass. She had made her decision and had cast the thing from her. The truth was there to discover, yet she could not bring herself to turn round. She wanted to leap into his arms, sob until he told her everything was all right, yet she couldn't bring herself to move. As soon as she did he would see, and the secret had been kept for so long, it had become harder and harder to give up.

Dom was now standing directly behind Kel and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her soft hair that had grown longer since they had last seen each other.

'I've missed you so much,' he whispered.

A sob caught in Kel's throat, and tears began to trickle down her cheeks. The very feel of his arms around her shoulders and reminded her of how much she had missed him. Numbly, mutely she felt for his arms and pulled them down, until they came to rest on her enlarged stomach.

Dom froze, Kel could feel his muscles tighten and they stood their completely motionless, only the trickling tears moving down Kel's cheeks indicated that they were not statues. Slowly and gently Dom spun Kel around to face him, Kel did not meet his eyes but stared stubbornly at the floor. Dom gently lifted her shirt up to reveal Kel's 'bump'.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Dom ran his rough calloused hands over her stomach. Then he took her chin with his fingers and lifted up her face to face his.

'How far along are you?' he asked hoarsely.

'Eight months,' whispered Kel, not making eye contact.

Dom let out his breath.

'I couldn't tell you in a letter, I just couldn't…' she sobbed. 'No one else knows because I've been hiding it, but Neal knew and he's…'

Kel's words were cut off when Dom pressed his mouth to hers in a sudden, passionate kiss.

When they broke apart his eyes were shining with glee.

'I can't believe it,' he spluttered, 'This is wonderful, Kel you're amazing, look what you've…' he kissed her again. 'I can't believe it, it's wonderful…'

'You don't mind?' ventured Kel, wanting him to clarify the warm spreading relief that filled her body.

'Mind? Of course I don't mind, we have a baby, a real baby just inside you! You're amazing, you know that. You've had our child growing inside you for eight months and oh…' he kissed her again.

Using his sleeve he wiped the tearstains off of Kel's cheeks and enveloped her in a hug, being careful not to squash their child.

'I'm so happy,' he gushed, 'This is the best surprise in the world! So who knows about this you mentioned Neal…'

'The healer at Mindelan, I told Neal, Roald and Alanna saw using their ember-stones.'

'You poor thing,' he said sympathetically, 'I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here.'

Kel smiled weakly, 'It's alright you're the lucky one, it's Neal you should be sorry for; he's had to endure my unstable hormones for the last few months!'

Dom chuckled, 'It seems like I owe my cousin a lot.'

'He may be a meathead most of the time but sometimes he can be really understanding.'

'Yes, he helped me a lot when Brandon died,' said Dom quietly.

'Brandon?'

'My eldest brother, he fought alongside Neal's elder brothers, Thomas and Lewis,' he sighed. 'When I was growing up I had an older brother, Brandon was the perfect son, he went of to become a knight when I joined the King's own. He fought in a fighting squad with Neal's two brothers. One day at the very start of the Immortals war his squad got trapped by a band of hurrocs, they were unprepared, they had no blazebalm and had little experience in dealing with Immortals. None of the squad survived the attack.' Dom's expression was pained. It bought our families closer together, the loss of three skilled young men was a terrible loss for our family. You may have noticed that no one ever talks about Bran, Tom or Lewis. Exactly sixteen years ago it happened,' he said his voice quiet.

'I'm sorry,' said Kel, completely at loss of what to say.

'But still this should be a day for celebration,' said Dom, his broad grin back on his face, 'Let's go spread the news!' and taking his wife by the hand they exited the garden.

Walking down into the almost deserted stables, Dom squeezed Kel's hand reassuringly. Kel was very aware of her large stomach. Raoul looked up and his mouth fell open in shock. Then it split into a wide grin.

'Well I see you've been busy while we've been away,' he said to Kel, before enveloping her in a large hug.

'Congratulations,' he said, clapping Dom on the shoulder.

'When are you due?' he asked to Kel.

'In about a month.'

'Great Mithros, you'd better get busy, buying baby clothes and all that. You'd better watch out, Alanna will be knitting your poor offspring's entire wardrobe if you're not careful.'

'I'm not sure if the news has reached you yet, but Alanna and Jon are finally at peace with each other.'

'Thank the Divine realm's, they've never had a disagreement that's gone on so long, not even when Alanna turned down Jon's marriage proposal.'

'What?!?' asked Kel, amazed, 'The King asked Alanna to marry him?'

'Oh dear,' said Raoul looking worried, 'I don't think I was meant to tell you that.'

'I never knew they were that close!' said Dom also amazed.

'They used to be closer than close, but that was before they both changed.'

'Well Alanna seems to have abandoned the knitting at any rate,' said Kel.

'Thank Mithros, we had to distribute one hundred and twenty jumpers all in lurid shades of green, pink, orange and yellow to the villages surrounding our forts!'

Kel chuckled, and after a brief conversation, left hand in hand with Dom.

Kel had hoped that she might be able to tell some people in private but Dom had other ideas, he pulled Kel into the mess hall and a silence descended upon the occupants all having breakfast.

A sea of faces turned towards her, Lord Wyldon, Owen, Merric, Seaver, Esmond, Duke Baird of Queenscove, Queen Thayet, Shinko, were just some of the many people who were all staring open-mouthed at the pregnant Kel.

'This was a bad idea!' hissed Kel.

'No it wasn't,' disagreed Dom, and in the entrance of the mess hall in front of everyone, he kissed her. An almighty cheer erupted from the occupants of the tables and soon people were hurrying over to congratulate her. Kel couldn't ever remember feeling happier.

* * *

**(-a/n-** Whoo! Lalala! I'm so happy happy happy!! Please review and let me know what you think, I love reviews!)

**Confusedknight **xxx


	18. It begins!

**(-a/n-** Hi! It's half term! Whoo! This means that I can update because I have a week in which to complete all of my homework. Thanks for all the lovely reviews that make me so happy! Happy reading!)

**Erytha **Thanks!

**Gewher **I know!

**queenoftheostlers **well that was the most…random review I've ever had. Still have a great time in America!

**LandUnderWave**Ah ha! That is top secret information :D

**Toxxic**lol, thanks!

**Soul of Power ROCKS OUT LOUD **yeah sorry about the slow updates…

**nativewildmage**Thanks!

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007**hehe! Thanks!

**HappeeGoLuckee**Thanks for reviewing! You'll have to wait and see…

**Spy In Training**3 chapters left…

**Me **Thanks!!

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**yup! Neal is coming up soon!

**Puss in Green**hehe!

**oirishgoddess**Thanks!! That was a hyper review! Lol

**Cry of the Wolf Child**There's still three more chapters don't worry!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**don't we all love Dom? Hehe I'm glad you liked his reactions.

**Kelroxmysox **yeah I guess it was a bit rushed but still…not much was happening with Dom away and I wanted to speed things up a bit. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**alynawatlovers**Thanks!

**Drop Your Oboe **hehe thanks!

**Random person # 27 **yeah maybe it was a bit random, but it was a little idea I've had for a long time…but you see Neal's always been mentioned as the eldest surviving son of Queenscove and earlier on I said that Dom's brother was killed, and I was trying to link that into their characters… anyway…I'm glad you liked the rest of the chapter :D hehe

**Cheeseycraziness**Thanks!

Once again, many thanks to all the wonderful reviewers ;D

**Confusedknight xxx**

* * *

Dom managed to part the crowd enough to allow his heavily pregnant wife to sit down. Eventually everyone had voiced their amazed congratulations, and Kel and Dom were free to leave.

Back in their rooms Dom hugged his wife again.

'This is the best surprise I've ever had,' he told her happily.

Just then there was a knock on the door, before Dom could go and open it, Neal invited himself in.

'Ah the happy couple, may I offer you my profound congratulations, and to remind you that it was I, the great Sir Nealan who predicted that you would soon be producing herds of heroic, sword-swinging, enemy-bashing monsters.'

Dom's eyes narrowed, 'You stole her anti-pregnancy charm didn't you?'

Neal gave a cry of mirth, 'No my dear cousin, you should just be more careful.'

'Now I think about it, how did you…'

'I think that is quite enough of that conversation,' Neal cut across his cousin, 'This would be uncomfortable even without the two people in question being my best-friend and cousin. You can discuss this later.' He turned to Kel 'How are you feeling today my fat friend?'

'You know perfectly well that I'm tired, achy and bloated. If I wasn't eight months pregnant, I would kick you until…'

'Yes I know you would,' said Neal smirking evilly.

'You know I might go and soak for a bit in the woman's baths,' said Kel getting up.

'Do you need any help?' fussed Dom.

'I'm fine,' said Kel, irritated that everyone was acting like she was made of glass, and she left the room.

* * *

Once in the baths she slid into the hot water and sighed blissfully, the warmth of the water soothed her aching back and feet. When she felt better she climbed out carefully, dried herself and got dressed. Deciding that she wasn't ready to face more crowds of people congratulating her, she went to the stable to go and visit Peachblossom. She was thrilled that Dom had taken the news so well, and that her secret was finally out in the open, but she just needed some time to herself to work things out.

She ran a brush over Peachblossom, murmuring softly to him, he nuzzled her bump affectionately and snuffled in her pockets for something to eat. Kel sat down on a bale of hay to rest awhile and fell asleep almost immediately. Peachblossom standing guard.

When Kel awoke several hours later, she sat up confusedly and was met by a sharp pain in her midriff. It was almost dark now, and Kel wondered what had woken her. All was quiet, save for the soft sound of horses breathing or chewing on hay. Then another sharp pain hit here and she bit back a yell. She tried to get up, only another wave of pain hit her. Lying down she thought stay calm, stay calm, as a mantra over and over in her head. There was only one logical explanation for the pain; she had gone into labour.

Kel knew that she wasn't due to give birth for another month, and that premature babies didn't always survive. However her waters hadn't broken and if she could get to a healer in time maybe they could stop the contractions. She didn't move for fear of starting more contractions but instead called out for help. Surely someone would be around. No one answered. Kel lay, weighing her options, either she could get up and try to find Neal, or find someone else, at the risk of causing further contractions or she could wait and see if someone came. Neither seemed like ideals. And yet again she asked herself, why couldn't life be simple?

Peachblossom nudged Kel softly, sensing something was wrong.

_The two-legger is foaling, _thought Peachblossom. Peachblossom had never seen a human give birth and therefore didn't know what to do. He decided to fetch the lady who could understand the people.

He called out to a stable cat, _'Fetch the woman two-legger who understands the People.'_

Kel meanwhile decided to stay put, promising herself that if no one had found her within twenty minutes, she would risk walking to find help.

* * *

Daine was feeding her five-year old son Rikash, when a small ginger cat ran into the room. Rikash clapped his hand delightedly at the creature, whilst Daine listened to what the cat had to say.

'_Large horse told me to tell you that a two-legger is foaling in his stable, come quickly,' _said the cat.

Oh Goddess, thought Daine, not Kel. Of course, she thought rationally, there were probably several pregnant women in the palace, but none that would be in the stables. Telling Rikash to stay in his room and be good, she shape-shifted into a hawk and flew out the open window. Daine loved flying, the sensation of soaring on air currents never ceased to thrill her, but at the moment she was too worried about Kel.

She soared across the many palace buildings and down to the stables, she flew in and flew up and down the rows of many horses. There was no sign of Kel or any other pregnant woman. Then she remembered that Peachblossom was kept in one of the private stables on the far side of the Palace, and so she flew away. Daine found Kel almost immediately. Daine changed into a squat dog and then changed her mouth into that of a human.

'Stay calm Kel, I'll go fetch help.'

'Get Neal,' said Kel, gritting her teeth as another contraction came and went. Daine, back as a hawk flew away.

Neal and Dom were playing cards when they heard a tapping noise at the window. Neal went over to the window and peered out. A large hawk was tapping its beak against the glass and flapping it's wings frantically.

'Shoo,' he said, waving his arms at the bird.

Daine felt like laughing and crying with exasperation at the same time and changed into an eagle, then a sparrow and back into quick succession. Neal leapt backwards and then opened the window, realising who the bird must be.

Daine flew into the room and hurriedly explained that Kel had gone into labour, in Peachblossom's stable.

Dom began to panic. But Neal calmly took control of the situation.

'We need to get her into the infirmary, if we're quick enough, we may be able to stop the contractions. We need help, we need to get a message to my father, so he can be preparing a bed. We also need to find Alanna.'

Daine, now as a cat, bounded off down the corridor, she entered her rooms, changed back to her human form and got dressed. Then she ran to find Alanna. Neal and Dom meanwhile, ran to the infirmary. Neal grabbed two bags and Dom explained to Duke Baird what was happening. On the way down through the entrance hall they met Lord Wyldon who had just finished eating dinner. Hurriedly explaining they needed help, all three of them began to run. It took them five minutes to run down the path to the private stables which were situated by the forest. Sure enough they found Kel, lying on a hay bale in Peachblossom's stable.

'Ow,' she moaned as another wave of pain hit her.

Neal however was staring horrified at the stable.

'I can't go in there with that beast, he'll kill me.'

'Don't be so stupid, Kel needs help!' said Dom almost hysterically.

'Dom,' said Neal seriously, taking Dom by the shoulder, 'I need you to stay calm, getting yourself worked up isn't going to help anyone.' Dom nodded mutely.

Very cautiously Neal edged into Peachblossom's stable. When Peachblossom didn't attack, he hurried over to Kel and grasped her hand.

'It's alright, we're here now,' he soothed. 'Kel I need you to relax, take deep breaths…there that's good. Have the contractions got more frequent?' he asked.

Kel nodded, her expression pained.

'Ok, just keep calm, I need to examine you.'

Neal laid his cool hands on her stomach and probed with his gift, he grimaced inwardly, but didn't say anything to Kel.

'Ok we're going to need to get you to the infirmary.'

And he called for Dom and Lord Wyldon, who had been assembling a stretcher that had been in one of his bags. The poles fitted neatly together and down inside the edges of a canvas sheet, creating a makeshift stretcher. Carefully the three men lifted Kel across onto the stretcher and Neal wrapped a blanket around her. He felt her forehead, and took her pulse. Sweat glistened on her pained face as they lifted her out of the stable.

Neal hurried alongside her, holding her hand and counting the number of contractions each minute. When they reached the infirmary Alanna and Duke Baird were ready to greet them. Concern was etched all over their faces.

They took Kel into one of the private rooms of the infirmary, and left her with Alanna who helped her into a large shirt/gown. Alanna also examined her and then went into the infirmary office to discuss her findings with Neal and Duke Baird.

'The baby's coming alright, there's no way we'd be able to stop the contractions now. Goddess only knows why but that baby has decided it wants to be born.'

'But that's alright,' said Neal, trying to reassure himself, 'Lots of premature babies survive.'

'Yes, they do, but that's not what I'm worried about. Look the baby's the wrong way round, it's going to be a breach.'

Neal swore violently.

* * *

**(-a/n-** he he he! I'm so evil! Anyway I know you might think it's all happed very fast; Kel's pregnancy, but I wanted to speed things up because otherwise you'd all get bored reading about events that have no particular bearing on the story. Anyway I'm trying to finish of this story very soon as I've been working on it since February…)

**Confusedknight xxx**


	19. The birth!

**(-a/n-** Whoo! I'm on a roll! I have to get this story finished! It's just been going on forever! So here it is the penultimate chapter!)

**AJ **You're very hyper!! Hehe hyperness is good :D

**On top of cloud 9**lol thanks!

**AM **lol!

**HappeeGoLuckee**Thanks!

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007**haha!

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**I'm sorry (again) that I speeded things up, but I tried to write a chapter with Dom fussing over Kel, but it didn't feel 'right'. Kel is always very independent and she'd been coping for the last 8 months and I could just see her getting annoyed at Dom and others for fussing over her…and I didn't want any bad feeling between our favourite couple! I'm also sorry but this story does have to end, I think if I just carried on writing I'd run out of ideas and it'd get boring. But I might come back to it in a couple of months and decide that I have enough ideas for a sequel, but at the moment my ideas are running out on this story, so I'll finish it as planned. But I will be writing some other stuff, I just want to try some other styles of writing and if that fails then I'll continue this with a sequel.

**Me **I'm not sure about what I'm going to do next, I think I might have a go at some Harry Potter fanfic, but I also have an idea which has been buzzing round my head for ages which involves Kel but takes place instead of the book 'Page'…but its completely different to what I've written so far, so I might start that in December…At the moment I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel to this…it'll depend on how I feel in a few months ;D

**Do you know Emily Davison**um…you can do Duke of Edinburgh's at 14 I think?!? If you're thinking of doing it, you should! We all had a wicked time! Thanks for the review :D

**Confusedknightxxx**

* * *

The three healers stepped into Kel's room, they didn't want to worry Kel about the seriousness of the situation, afterall she was probably frightened enough as it is. 

'Right, first things first, we can't stop the contractions, so your baby is going to come whether you like it or not. It's also coming rather quicker than usual, this is all fine, but somehow the baby has managed to get itself the wrong way round,' said Neal gently.

Kel looked panicked.

'Don't worry,' said Duke Baird soothingly, 'We're all experienced healers and Alanna is the best healer alive today.'

Alanna and Neal left to go and fetch some equipment they would need for the birth and Duke Baird stayed with Kel.

'I never knew Alanna was that good at healing,' said Kel.

'There's a lot about Alanna that not many people know. I expect I don't know the half of what she's done or lived through. I became the chief Palace healer a year before she entered her page training. I saw her train, as 'Alan' of Trebond, saw her get beaten up just like any other page. Anyway, then came the sweating sickness, it was only when the King, or Prince Jonathan as he was then, got sick that she admitted to having the gift.'

'I used to be afraid of magic,' Alanna admitted quietly as she entered the room, 'It was only after Francis died, that I remembered my warning; I must heal all I could to make up for the people I would kill,' she sighed.

Duke Baird continued his story, trying to distract Kel as Neal and Alanna bustled about. 'Anyway, Jon got sick, sicker than anyone else, he should've died within hours, but then Alan turns up, a tiny lad, who hadn't even learned how to fight with a sword. And he went in there and within twelve hours Jon was as right as rain. 'Alan' slept for three solid days and I'm not surprised, it must've been powerful magic to throw of the sickness like that.'

'Sir Myles found something in his books,' mumbled Alanna.

'If Sir Myles had ever laid eyes on a book that contained such sorcery I would eat my healer's bag and all it contained,' said the Duke smiling.

'Alright, so it wasn't in a book, it doesn't matter, it happened a long time ago…' Alanna trailed off.

She gave Kel a potion to lessen the pain, not meeting anyone's eyes.

'I asked the Great Mother to guide me, and so she did.'

For a moment they all stared at Alanna, then Kel moaned in pain and clutched at her belly, as the pain subsided she smiled weakly.

'So now what happens?' she asked.

'We wait,' said Neal. 'In a few hours we'll see how the baby is doing and then we'll decide what to do.'

* * *

Meanwhile outside Dom paced agitatedly, at that moment Neal appeared to tell him that Kel was doing fine, and that there was nothing they could do at the moment. Dom begged to be allowed to see Kel, but Neal refused, saying only women and healers are allowed to be present at births. 

Neal sat outside in a waiting room with his cousin, after about ten tense minutes, in which Dom paced, and Neal sat, deep in thought, Daine arrived with Raoul in tow.

'Has she really gone into labour?' he asked Neal.

Neal nodded, running his hands through his hair absent-mindedly. Daine hurried through to see Kel. Raoul sat down with a soft flump, and said worriedly

'Isn't she a month early? Will she be alright?'

'We certainly hope so,' said Neal, and leaving Dom in the company of Raoul he returned to the healer's office. His father was explaining what was happening to Daine, who glanced worriedly up the corridor to the room where Kel and Alanna were.

'Does she realise the seriousness of the situation?'

'No, we don't want to stress her out; it's going to be a long night.'

'For the moment the only thing we can do is sit tight and pray to the Green lady,' said Neal grimly.

'That's it! Neal you're a genius,' exclaimed Daine excitedly.

And she hurried into the room where Kel lay talking softly to Alanna, followed by a baffled Neal and Duke Baird.

'Alanna do you have any vervain?' she asked.

Alanna nodded, the colour now leaving her face.

'Put some in the fire,' instructed Daine.

Alanna shook her head, 'The last time I did that I was ten years old and…'

They all realised of what she spoke.

'Just do it, I'll speak I just need your gift to open the way.'

So Alanna did as Daine said, and stuck her hand into the glowing flames as she did so, Daine called out in Gallan.

'_Green Lady, I seek your aid for a breach birth.'_

And a voice answered also in Gallan, from what seemed like eternities away.

'_And who calls for my aid?'_

'_Your daughter, it's Daine ma, and I need your help for my friend Kel.'_

'_Whose gift is it who's allowing you to call me?'_

'_Sir Alanna of Pirate's swoop.'_

'_Then Sir Alanna must listen to me, I will guide and help, but, you must turn the babe before it comes.'_

And suddenly Alanna began to glow a sparkling shade of amethyst, Alanna walked slowly over to the bed, her expression concentrating, as though she was listening to instructions only she could her.

Neal glanced at Kel's terrified face and stepped forward, grabbing her hand. Then Alanna placed her hands upon Kel's stomach, for a moment nothing happened, and then Kel screamed in agony, Neal squeezed Kel's hands reassuring her.

Still Alanna continued to move the baby around, and Kel began to shake with suppressed sobs, her eyes screwed up and her forehead sweaty. Eventually the glowing light diminished and Alanna staggered backwards, collapsing into a chair.

Duke Baird hurried over to Alanna, leaving Neal to comfort his sobbing best friend.

'Are you alright?' the Duke asked worriedly.

'I'll be fine.'

'Are you sure, last time you did that, if I'm not mistaken, you slept for three days.'

'Last time I was channelling the Great Mother's power, it was different.' Then turning to Daine she asked, 'Who was that Goddess and how did she know your name?'

'She's my mother,' said Daine quietly.

Then Alanna remembered the smiling veiled lady who had been at Sarra's christening.

'Anyway, the baby's the right way round, now we just have to wait,' said Alanna, getting up and going over to Kel.

'Are you alright?'

Kel nodded, 'That bloody well hurt though!'

'Ah welcome to the joys of childbirth,' said Alanna.

'If I remember correctly you weren't so happy when you were given birth.' Reminded Duke Baird, 'Your cursing and swearing would've put a tavern lout's to shame, where you learnt such language, I'd hate to guess.'

Alanna laughed, 'Well you know associating with thieves and the palace guardsmen taught me quite a lot.'

'Too much,' agreed Duke Baird.

* * *

Several hours later and the end of Kel's torture was in sight. 

'Just push a little bit more,' coaxed Neal.

'**I'M TRYING**,' yelled Kel.

Alanna laughed as Kel chucked one of the cushions that propped her up at Neal.

'Ow, that hurt,' said Neal rubbing his nose.

'You think that hurt? Try giving birth –oww' moaned Kel.

Five minutes later Kel was cradling her son. Neal went to break the news to Dom.

When he went into the room he found Raoul and Dom both fast asleep in their chairs, chuckling he yelled 'It's a boy!' As loud as he could. Dom and Raoul woke with a start.

'Wha…?' said Dom blearily. 'A boy!'

And he got up and ran down the corridor to where his wife was, stumbling in his haste. When he reached the door he flung it open and was greeted by the sight of his wife cradling a tiny baby, which was wrapped in a white blanket.

For a moment he couldn't speak, then he ran over and kissed his wife.

'Kel you're amazing! Just look at him, he's perfect!' Kel handed Dom their newborn son with a happy smile on her tired face.

Raoul entered the room a minute later, his coal black eyes taking in the healer's tired faces, Dom's ecstatic smiles as he cradled his son, Kel's tearstained, ashen face, and the blood stained sheets and blankets. Poor Kel, he thought staring down at the exhausted woman whom he considered to be his daughter.

'Well done Kel, congratulation!' He said, kissing her forehead. He then straightened up and went to say hello to the tiny baby, who was sleeping in his father's arms.

Kel was cleaned up and taken to a warm bed, where she fell asleep almost immediately and her son was placed in a cot next to her bed. Dom sat in a chair next to the bed, watching the soft rise and fall of his wife's chest, guarding over his family.

**

* * *

**

**(-a/n-** yay! The baby is here!! Please review! Also did you recognize the whole Daine's mum thing, because in the book 'Realms of the Gods,' a woman called out to Sarra (the Green Lady) for help with a breach birth! ;) )

**Confusedknight xx**


	20. Life is good

**(-a/n- THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE!!! **I'm afraid we've come to the **final chapter** and I just wanted to thank all the wonderful people out there who have it in their wonderful hearts to review because without them I think this story would've been ditched long ago. As to a sequel I plan on taking a few months break and then seeing if I feel like writing a sequel. However in the meantime I will be writing some one-shots, Harry Potter fanfics, and hopefully a Christmas project which will be about Kel, which will take place instead of the book 'Page'. I'd love it if you guys would read it and see what you think, anyway so that'll be coming in about 3 weeks. Once again thanks :D

Your incredibly happy author **Confusedknight** xxx

**x17SkmBdrchiczxx**Thanks!

**Happeegoluckee **Read above, thanks for reviewing ;D

**Kelroxmysox **mmm! Chocolate Brownies! Yummy! Yummy! You play field hockey? I love hockey!!!! It's the coolest sport ever!! I play field hockey on Astroturf which is fun :D Except we lost our match yesterday 9-1! lol!

**Random Person #27 **No I'm not going to name him after Dom, that would be so confusing! Lol!

**Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007**Thanks :D

**Me **lol! Thanks!

**Do you know Emily Davison**Thanks!

**supreme ruler of llamas **it says 'breach' in the book Realms of the Gods…

**On top of cloud 9**lol, thanks!

**LandUnderWave**Thanks for reviewing!

**Terza **lol! The badges! –reminisces about hyper moments- lol! Ignoring homework is fun, I can see my chemistry over there –author gives chemistry coursework an evil glare- still… thanks for reviewing!

**Puss in Green**yeah…I guess it was a bit lacking in detail…but I really have no clue about midwifery! lol

**Erytha**lol! Sorry :D I'm glad you like it.

**Darking Girl**lol! Shortest review ever! Lol! Thanks anyway :D

**oirishgoddess**lol! They have a family!! Whoo!

**Gewher**thanks!

**Drop Your Oboe**yeah I wasn't sure about that one. But I guessed that if healers called upon the Green Lady then they'd have magic…I guess giftless people (that sounds really harsh but oh well) could pray but using magic would probably attract Sarra's attention.

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle**Thanks!!! –does a happy dance-

* * *

Kel slept most of the day and woke up only briefly to feed her new son. After a good nights sleep however, she decided that she'd been in the infirmary long enough and decided to move back to her rooms.

She was still not completely rested; Neal said that it would probably be about a week before she would feel back to her usual self. So she lay, wrapped in blankets on the sofa, cradling her new baby. Dom barely left her side, and if he did it was to fetch more blankets, food and other items. He fussed over his wife and child, and Kel, for once, her resolve weakened by her birthing ordeal allowed him to fuss over her.

When he was quite sure that his wife had everything she could possibly need or want, he snuggled up to her and together they admired and cooed over their new son. He was small, being premature, but was strong and healthy. He had tiny blue eyes, and a scattering of fine brown hair. His tiny fingers clasped the soft blanket within which he was delicately wrapped.

'He's so beautiful,' breathed Kel.

'Worth eight months of pregnancy?' asked Dom.

'Every second,' said Kel happily.

'So…the big question,' ventured Dom, 'What are we going to call him?'

Kel's brow creased, 'I really have no idea, I was counting on you for names.'

'Well, it's not a decision we need to rush, although we can't go round calling him baby for the rest of his life.'

Dom sat there, his arms around his wife, and felt like he was about to burst with happiness. Three days ago he had been preparing for the last long trek that would take them into the City of Corus, and he had been looking forward to being with Kel again. Now three days later, he had a newborn son.

News of Kel's unsuspected birth had travelled fast, shocking everyone, as some didn't even know Kel was pregnant and now Kel was back in her rooms, many people came to see the Lady Knight and her new child. Even the Queen dropped in to congratulate Kel!

The list of visitors was endless, Roald and Shinko, Merric, Faleron, Seaver, Lord Wyldon, and many of Dom's friends from the King's Own. Raoul, Neal and Alanna popped in regularly, chatting with Kel and Dom, and cooing over the baby. Kel and Dom had agreed to name Raoul, Neal and Alanna the child's godparents, all three of them had been delighted and all seemed determined to think of the name for the child.

Kel, suddenly remembered in horror that her parents, nor any of her family realised about her child and hurriedly sent out letters explaining about the birth. She had also sent a letter to Tobe, who was still living in New Hope. Yuki would also be in for a shock when she came home.

It was just after lunch when Lalasa came flying into the room.

'You've had a baby,' she squealed and proceeded to hug Kel, becoming quite teary eyed when she rocked the baby gently in her lap.

'I can't believe it Lady Kel, I really can't.' She had murmured, 'Oh but he looks so like you, except for his eyes, he has his father's eyes.'

Kel had smiled even more widely at this, 'It was strange, she'd only laid eyes upon her son twenty four hours ago, and yet already she loved everything about him. He didn't cry or scream like Hana and Maeka had, but instead gazed up at her with his beautiful blue eyes, and if he was rocked bounced gently, he made quiet gurgling noises at her.

'Oh, and speaking of surprises, I have something to tell you…' but at that moment she was interrupted by the door being flung open and Owen came flying in.

'Kel, I'm engaged!' he said excitedly, 'To Lalasa.'

'What?' said Kel flabbergasted, staring at Lalasa.

Suddenly Owen noticed that Lalasa was also in the room.

'Oops,' he said flushing bright pink, and he went over and kissed Lalasa full on the lips.

When they broke apart Lalasa was also flushed a brilliant shade of pink.

'It's true,' she told Kel, 'He proposed last night.'

'Congratulations,' Kel said, genuinely happy for both of her friends. Suddenly she exclaimed, 'He was your stalker!'

'I was not a stalker!' said Owen indignantly, and Kel and Lalasa began to laugh.

Trying to change the subject he said, 'Can I hold your baby?'

And Kel handed him the tiny boy. 'Hello,' said Owen as he took the tiny bundle, 'Just you wait till you're bigger, you're mum will teach you how to swing that pig sticker of yours, won't that be jolly and then…'

Kel wasn't listening, her mind was whirling in a wonderful swirl of happiness. She thought about all the things she could teach her son, he was a new human being, and she would be responsible for his care and bringing up. She would teach him how to ride, how to shoot, how to fence. He would be brought up without the prejudices of the noble class, he would treat commoners as equals, he would be kind to animals, he'd learn how to dance, he'd have many friends. She also thought of all the people who would help, he'd have Uncle Neal to teach him philosophy, and if he was interested in reading they could discuss books, he'd have Uncle Raoul to help teach him to joust, Auntie Alanna to help her teach him to fence, Dom to teach him to ride, fish, track and hunt. He would grow up knowledgeable of the Yamani ways and customs. She saw all of that potential in this tiny boy, and she was determined that whatever he chose to do with his life, whether he became a knight, a scholar, a soldier in the King's Own, anything he wanted to do, she'd help him to achieve his goals.

When she jerked out of her reverie, Owen was still fussing over her baby, and Lalasa was watching them with a loving expression.

Soon after Lalasa and Owen had left hand-in-hand, the three god parents arrived.

They had all come armed with lists of names.

When Dom returned with refreshment, Kel placed her child into his cot and sat down next to her husband.

'I've been researching said Neal in the book great Knights of the Tortallan realm in which my Uncle…'

'The names,' interrupted Alanna, who like Kel had had much experience with Neal's referencing. He was likely to mention who wrote the book, others like it, people featured in it, strange facts that no one else knew about the character on page four hundred and thirty five…

'Henry.'

'No.'

'Edward?'

'No.'

'Lucien?'

Kel sniggered. Neal scowled at her.

'Aaron?' suggested Raoul.

'Francis?' suggested Alanna.

'Rory?'

'Harvey?'

'Alex?'

'Zak?'

'Tasken?'

'Sam?'

'Evin?'

'Oliver?'

'Liam?'

'Arthur?'

Everyone stared at Neal, who shrugged his shoulders defensively, 'It was just an idea!'

After ten minutes Alanna and Raoul had exhausted their lists and admitted defeat. Neal however was still going strong.

'Adam, Basil, Dale, Ian, Jason, Nigel, Miles, Timon, Thedore, William, Hugh, Simon…'

'Stop! What did you say?'

'Simon…'

'Before that…'

'Hugh…'

'Before that…'

'William…'

'William, I like it, it can be shortened to Will,' suggested Dom.

'I like it,' agreed Raoul.

'I still prefer Lucien,' started Neal, and everyone stared at him.

'It was a joke, a joke!' said Neal hastily.

'William, Will,' said Kel, testing out the sound of the name.

'It's certainly original,' said Alanna, 'I don't know anyone with that name.'

'William it is then!'

'Hello Will,' said Kel, lifting her son out of his cot.

'I have a present for Will!' Exclaimed Alanna as she suddenly remembered. And out from her cloak, she extracted a small package. Inside which is a matching set of knitted boots, hat, and a scarf.

'Sorry,' she muttered sheepishly, 'I couldn't resist.'

The five of them laughed.

That evening would stick in Kel's memory for a long time. Maybe it was the naming of her first born son. Or perhaps it was the happiness of being surrounded by her five favourite people, all (with the exception of the tiny Will) laughing and joking. Or perhaps the retelling of Neal's escapades with the Llama, that left them in fits of laughter for minutes on end. And when Kel finally went to bed, her husbands arm holding her close, her tiny son sleeping gently nearby, she could've sworn she heard the chambers voice echo,

'_I told you so!'_

And, she thought sleepily, before she drifted off, could life get any better than this?

* * *

**(-a/n-** Omg! It's the end, I can't believe it! Anyway I think that there will most probably be a sequel but you'll have to wait for it I'm afraid, anyway watch out for other bits and bobs which I'll post randomly. Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers, please review one last time.)

**Confusedknight **xx


End file.
